


part of your world

by littleliefe



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Illness, Mermaids, Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, angst at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliefe/pseuds/littleliefe
Summary: Three years ago, Sander jumped off a cliff to get away from everything but he was rescued by a mysterious creature. Years later, he finds his saviour in the most unexpected place.Basically, the mermaid!Robbe AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 41
Kudos: 207





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide attempt  
> The prologue is dark and I would advise against reading if you’re not in the best mental space. I promise it gets better in the next chapters.

Étretat, France, February 2016

16:53

Sander thinks he chose a great place to die by falling down the white chalk cliffs of Étretat, the Porte d'Aval arch. This was a place held close to the hearts of many painters and artists as it is considered the birthplace of Impressionism. He thinks he’s quite lucky that he managed to catch the sunset depicted from Monet’s painting. He’s always liked the rare mix of pink, orange and purple sunsets.

Sander sighed as he pressed his forehead against the wheel of his car. 

This was it. This was where it all ends.

In the past week, he has settled all his things and left a note for his parents and sister. He just wanted all the noise in his head to stop. He wanted all the shadows to go away. For his parents and sister to stop worrying and for everyone to stop second-guessing if his every action was just a bi-product of his mental illness. 

He took a deep breath, grabbed a bottle of vodka tucked in the passenger seat and stepped out of his car. If he was going to do what he came to do, he needed to start walking to his destination before the daylight goes out.

He parked his car close to the beach. It’s around a two hour walk and hike up the steep and narrow stairs to the top of the cliff. Tourists or hikers usually take that path to get the best view of the sea and the colorful fishing boats scattered in the sea. In Sander’s case, he’s here for a completely different reason. In fact, he wasn’t sure if anyone ever considered what he planned to do that night.  


  
  
There aren’t that many light posts at this side of the cliff to maintain the natural environment. Besides, tourists aren’t likely to venture here this time of the year or this late in the afternoon as they would be more inclined to warm themselves down at the Le Clos Lupin, small town nestled besides the cliffs. 

Sander ducked his head and shivered under his leather jacket as the strong sea winds continued to gust at him. As Sander trudged on the path, he wondered what his family would do when they find him. What would they tell the press about him? He’s sure that the incident will cause a buzz as he belonged to one of the most prominent families in Belgium. 

He paused at that thought, was he being selfish for what he was doing? 

No. He was going to do this for himself. At the end of the day, what starts as dust ends as dust. 

After the long climb up the stairs, Sander eventually arrives at his destination. The sun has already set but the skies are clear of clouds, allowing the bright moon and stars to rule the dark skies.

It isn’t time yet so he pulls his phone to take one last shot of the view. Sander contemplates posting the photo on his instagram. Maybe he will, in a while. He should atleast leave his a family a clue on where he can be found. 

He looks around and finds a boulder to perch himself on while waiting for the right time. Might as well enjoy the view while drinking his last bottle of vodka. 

20:03

It was time. Sander took a long look at the small town with its warm and twinkling lights. If he closed his eyes, he can probably hear the soft music and warm revelry amongst the townsfolk and their guests. 

Sander took one step and another, closer and closer until he was at the edge. He took one long swig of vodka before throwing the bottle away. He closed his eyes as he grabbed his phone and swiped it open to his instagram. He looks at the photo he took earlier before swiping to another photo, Monet’s painting of the sunset in Étretat, which he deemed more apt for the moment. He loads the painting, types his caption and uploads them on instagram.

Sander closes his eyes as he grasps his angel pendant. He whispers a short prayer before he jumps into the void.

20:20

It hurt as soon as he hit the water’s surface but he was quickly buried under the crashing waves. He involuntarily gasped and that’s when he inhaled the seawater. He was sinking quickly to the depths of the water as he fought his inner instinct for survival. As he closed his eyes to succumb to his fate, he suddenly felt someone grab his hand and pull him up. 

Sander tries to open his eyes to see what was happening. But he was quickly losing his breath and drowning. Sander felt himself swept away as he lost consciousness. His last thought was, is death dragging him or is someone saving him?

Pounding on his chest and whispers.

_ Wake up, you have to live.  _

_ You have to live. Don’t throw away yourself like this.  _

Sander choked out some of the water. He couldn’t understand what was happening. He felt so cold and couldn’t stop the shivers racking his body. He barely managed to open his eyes when he felt himself being pulled into a warm chest. Warm hands were running up and down his arms trying to chase the shivers away.

_I’m here. It’s going to be okay._

He tried pulling back a bit to see his saviour and he was met with warm, brown eyes. The stranger’s small face was framed by long trendils of dark hair. He was so beautiful against the bright moon. He raised his hand to touch his saviour’s face wanting to see if he was real when his saviour suddenly pulled away. There was the sound of someone shouting in French coming closer. 

_I have to go._ His saviour whispered.

_ No, please don’t leave.  _ Sander choked out.  _ Stay here with me. _

_ I’m sorry but I can’t.  _ His saviour whispered urgently.  _ Don’t worry, you’re going to be okay.  _

Sander tried to latch onto the stranger’s hand but he crawled away quickly. Sander weakly sat up as he called out for the stranger to wait when the light from the nearby town hit the legs of his savior which were glistening like emerald silk. In a quick second, his savior was back in the water and that’s when Sander saw a large fin flap in his direction as his saviour turned back to swim into the ocean. 

The French voice came closer and asked something but Sander continued to sit frozen as he looked to where his savior swam away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The majestic cliffs and secluded beach of Etretat is a favourite painting spot of Claude Monet. Initially, I planned to have the cliff in Belgium but I couldn’t find a cliff during my quick research on Belgium’s coastlines.  
> 2\. Sander’s instagram post: the painting is called The Cliff, Etretat, Sunset by Monet (1882-1883); the lyrics are from Lazarus by David Bowie.  
> 3\. I haven’t done some creative writing in a very long time. Imagine my stress when it took me hours to upload this on here because I wrote everything on my phone. Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	2. Nothing has changed, Everything has changed

Somewhere in the sea, August 2019

Woensdag 10:49

Robbe carefully swims around the pink corals as he plays hide and seek with a baby dolphin. Robbe bit back a laugh as the baby dolphin found him and tries to peck him. He quickly swims away and dashes to the surface, flipping his emerald tail teasingly at the baby dolphin. 

Robbe laughs as he breaks through the water’s surface. It’s been a while since he swam in open water. As much as he has been enjoying his human legs and all his recent experiences on land, he has to admit that it has been suffocating following human rules, etiquette, and all those ridiculous social expectations. 

Robbe giggles when the dolphin finally caught up at him, squealing and squirting water at his face. He retaliates by splashing water at the baby dolphin.

_I wasn’t cheating, that’s how the game is played._ He laughs as the baby dolphin swims away. 

Robbe sighs and closes his eyes as he floats on the water’s surface. While he did feel restricted in the waters, it had more to do with his relationship with his father. In the ocean, he could swim to wherever he liked (well, not so much because he still has to avoid being caught by humans) and not worry about going to different places because of that small book which humans called a passport. There’s also those things called money and clothes which he has to worry about when he’s on land. 

He floats a bit more before slowly diving back into the sea. As he gets closer to the corals, he frowns as he notices a turtle that is caught in a plastic holder (for cans). He swims closer to the turtle and gently pats it before tugging the plastic to free it from the turtle’s body. The turtle gives a small nod of thanks before swimming away. 

Robbe eyebrows furrow with irritation as he holds onto the plastic holder tightly before swimming to a small net he takes along during his swims to collect garbage. He’ll never understand how humans can use their minds to invent and use things like plastic but, not have leftover braincells to properly dispose of them. 

He finds the small net and starts picking up trash he finds on seafloor or floating in the water, wondering what’s wrong with humans along the way. 

But even with all his complaints about humans, he won’t give up his current life for anything. He’s so happy being reunited with his mama after so long. Mermaids (or merman, as humans would call him - he doesn’t understand why they’re so insistent about attaching gender to everything) can only gain legs after they turn 18. As much as he wanted to leave with his mama six years ago, he couldn’t do so as he wasn’t of age yet. 

Léa, his mama, left the ocean six years ago as she realised that she could manage her mental health better on land. When Robbe was younger, there were periods when he would cry looking for her, only to find her hidden in an ocean cave staring into nothing. It didn’t help that his father was Poseidon and had other wives and families to care for. 

His mama’s best friend was a human, Eline, who grew up to be a mental health practitioner at De Panne. She managed to support Léa during that rough period but, they realised that his mama would have to stay on land more frequently so that she could be properly diagnosed and receive treatment. Initially, Robbe’s mama didn’t want to leave him but Robbe pushed her to stay on land shortly after a troubling episode. 

After turning 18 last year, he stroke a deal with his father to leave the ocean and stay with his mama, as long as he promised to visit once a month. Although, technically, he was free to leave and to do whatever he wanted, he knew his father had the power to drag him back to the ocean if he just left without turning back. One of the disadvantages of having Poseidon as a father and being the favourite child. 

(Robbe still considers it a mystery of life as to why he is the favourite when he’s the most standoffish towards his father.)

Robbe decides to stop mulling about negative thoughts. He should enjoy his swim and see some of his sea creature friends. It will be another month before he gets the chance to explore the ocean again as his mama is finally taking him to Antwerp. 

—-

De Panne, Belgium, August 2019

Woensdag 17:29

Robbe slowly walks back to the shore, dragging his small net filled with garbage. He changed his tail back to his legs at a hidden cave since the beach was teeming with families enjoying their summer vacation. He smiles as he sees Jens, his best friend, lounging on the sand with a beer on his hand.

He has known Jens from when they were five-years old. He wasn’t a mermaid and he was the son of Eline, his mama’s best friend.

Interesting fact about mermaids is that some of them have assimilated with humans and thus, have their own secret communities amongst humans. This allows them to help out fellow mermaids who decided to live on land and adjust to the human society. Some mermaids marry or develop close friendships with humans which are often carried down to the younger generations. These humans are bound to a pact and spell which prevents them from sharing the secrets of the mermaids. In cases wherein they try to reveal information about mermaids, the spell activates and causes the humans to lose all knowledge and memories about mermaids. 

While its easier with their human friends, mermaids, like other creatures, still have to be careful about accidentally revealing themselves to the wrong type of people. There have been incidents wherein mermaids were captured by greedy humans and gods, like Poseidon, had to step in to save the mermaids. 

Jens’ family has been keeping the secret about mermaids for generations. When Jens met Robbe, Jens’ mama made him promise to never reveal anything about Robbe. And that’s how their friendship started. 

Jens pulls down his sunglasses as soon as he notices Robbe approaching. 

_ Great to know that you managed to come back with your swim shorts on. Otherwise, you would’ve been arrested for public indecency. _ Jens says when Robbe was within hearing distance.

Robbe laughs sarcastically and replies.  _ I have a good hiding spot for my shorts. _

Jens shrugs and asks.  _ Did you have a good swim because you won’t be able to swim when we get to the city? I mean there are pools but, you won’t be able to use your you-know-what. _

Robbe sighs as he sits down next to Jens. _Yeah, I think I should be good for now. I have to come back every month to see my father anyway._

_It’s going to be much different, you know. The people in the city aren’t going to be as relaxed as we the ones here._ Jens reminds him. 

_I know_.  Robbe responds.  _ But I can’t keep mama from her life in Antwerp. And I can’t keep relying on both of you to take care of me. I’m going to be on my toes and follow human etiquette.  _

Jens was going to start university in the Fall semester and he was going to stay at one of the flats being rented out by Robbe’s mama. Léa owned a small apartment complex in Antwerp, located a few blocks away from Universiteit Antwerpen. The apartment mainly serves as a refuge to mermaids who are still adjusting the humans’ way of living. Most of the residents, if not all, are mermaids. Since Jens is bound to a pact and is very familiar with mermaids, there wasn’t any issue with him staying next door to his mama’s personal flat in the building. It would make Robbe more comfortable and happy too, having his bestfriend close by as he adjusts to the city.

_ We’re going to have a blast, don’t worry. _ Jens tells him. _Who knows, you might even find the real owner of that necklace. You said he spoke our language, yeah?_

Robbe’s hands went to the angel pendant around his neck instinctively, unconsciously smiling.  _ Yeah, maybe  I’ll find him in the city. _

Jens chuckles at his friend’s reaction. _I should hope so, I wouldn’t want my best friend turning to sea foam if he doesn’t meet his prince charming._ He teases.

Robbe blushes and swipes at Jens’ head. _Shut up._ _Make sure you recycle your bottles properly._ Robbe responded, pushing his net of trash towards Jens. 

_Yes, Aquaman. I don’t want to face the Karathen._ Jens laughs allowing Robbe to change the conversation. 

Robbe scoffs. _What the hell are you even talking about? What’s a Karathen?_

Jens raises his eyebrows. _Karathen? The giant sea monster from Aquaman? Doesn’t your father have one of those as a pet?_

_I don’t even know where you get those ideas from._ Robbe says as he flips Jens the middle finger. 

_Wow, we need to get you acquainted with more pop culture. Can’t move to the big city without having seen the Avengers._ Jens sighs as he leans back on the sand.  _ We’ll start with Iron Man later tonight. You’re going to love Spiderman, trust me.  _

18:32

Robbe toes off his slippers and shakes his feet free off sand before he opens the front door and stepped in. _Mama, I’m back!_ He shouts.

He places his now-empty net by the door and bends down to pull out a small pouch from a pocket inside the net. He then starts to follow the scent of food being cooked inside the kitchen. 

Robbe smiles as he looks at his mama from the kitchen entrance. He inherited his light brown curls from his mama which she still wears long (Robbe was forced to have his hair cut because his mama and Jens said he looked like Tarzan) but it is currently tied up with some sticks. She’s a tad bit shorter but has the same frame and brown eyes as him. Robbe thinks he inherited everything from her but his mama always told him that he got his strong will or stubborness from his father. 

_Hey, had a nice day at the sea today?_ His mama asks as he steps inside the kitchen. 

_Yeah, had a great swim by the reefs._ Robbe responds as he steps closer to place a kiss on his mama’s cheek and drops the pouch on the counter. _Papa gave me more stones and coins than usual. Mentioned something about the cost of living being higher in the city._

His mama laughs. _More than usual? You should’ve told him that you’ve barely used the ones he gave before. I guess it’s a good thing that he doesn’t want to see you starve._

Robbe shrugs as perches himself on the counter and peeks inside the pan that his mama was stirring. _What are you cooking?_

_Spinach ravioli_. His mama responds with a wink as she pokes Robbe’s side. _You need to get some more nutrition inside that thin body_. 

Robbe grimaces as he pushes his mama’s fingers away. _Mama, do we have some cake atleast?_ He whines.

His mama raises an eyebrow at him. _I feel like your blood has turned to sugar since you started walking on land. No sugar tonight._ She says with finality. 

_But mama!_ Robbe pouts. He’s had a sweet tooth ever since Jens brought him a chocolate egg when they were kids. Robbe thinks that best things that humans invented included, candies, cookies, chocolates, and cakes. The 4Cs of life! Maybe 5Cs, if you count chocolate croissants separately. 

_No buts!_ His mama scolds pointing her spatula at him. _And don’t call Jens to bring you some._

Robbe sulks. _Jens is coming over later anyway. Don’t try to search him and embarass me._

_What is he going to introduce to you this time?_ His mama smiles.

_He said some pop culture. Something to do with avengers who are made of iron and spider._ Robbe replies. _How do humans even come up with those things?_

_I’m sure you’ll enjoy them._ His mama tells him cheerfully. _I mean Thor and Captain America are always nice to look at._ She said bopping Robbe’s cheek.

—-

Antwerp, Belgium, August 2019

Vrijdag 15:37

Robbe carefully steps out of the car as he looks around his surroundings. He feels a heavy weight on his stomach as he sees the tall buildings and the parked cars on the small street. It feels claustrophobic, like the buildings are enclosing on him and covering the skies. 

Robbe jumps as a hand claps on his shoulder, distracting him from overwhelming thoughts. _You okay?_ Jens asks.

Robbe gives him a small nod as he turns to look at his mama who came around the car. Léa gives him a reassuring smile, noticing how he must be be feeling like an actual fish out of water.

The building owned by Léa was a four-story building, painted grey. There was nothing extraordinary about the building and it looked as basic and normal as the other buildings next to it. His mama lived on the flat on the fourth floor and Jens was going to live at the flat next door to them. 

Léa wraps an arm around his waist, momentarily distracting Robbe from his thoughts. _It’s going to be okay, most of the residents are mermaids so you don’t need to hide yourself._ She whispers.

Robbe just shrugs in response. It wasn’t that he was scared. Maybe, just a little bit intimidated. It was the first time that he has gone to a place where the sea wasn’t within walking distance. He won’t be able to run to the waters and swim to its darkest depths to hide should anything go wrong. Besides, he’s starting to feel trapped from all the buildings blocking the skies. 

_Well, let’s go in?_ Robbe’s mama asks turning to look at Jens who has already started unpacking his bags from the trunk of the car. _I want you both to meet Jens’ flatmates first, you can finish grabbing your things later._

Jens pulls his backpack over his shoulder. _Lead the way, madam._

Léa laughs as he tugs Robbe along with her to the building’s entrance. 

15:48

The entrance to Jens’ flat was located at the end of the hallway. Léa knocks three times on the white door as both Robbe and Jens waited behind her. 

_Coming!_ A familiar female voice calls out from behind the door. 

Not even a minute later, the door opens to reveal the familiar face of a girl with light blonde hair and red painted lips. The girl smiles and moves to hug Léa. _Did you three have a good drive?_

Léa smiles as she pulls away gently from the hug. _Yeah, I think Robbe did some sightseeing while Jens napped in the back. It’s good to see you smiling again, Zoe._

Zoe gives a brighter smile in response as she turns to look at Robbe and Jens. _Welcome to the flat, Jens._ She said giving Jens a kiss on the cheek in greeting. 

_Robbe, how are you? Have you been eating a bit healthier?_ Zoe teases pulling Robbe for a warm hug, pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

Léa and Jens laughs as Robbe complains, even as he pulled Zoe closer. 

Zoe lived with Robbe and his mama for around two months, right before the flowers bloomed to signal the start of spring. Zoe was also a mermaid like Robbe and she shortly moved to Antwerp after gaining legs. Robbe had still been struggling to adjust to human life back then, even with the support of his mama and Jens. Zoe’s arrival was like a breath of fresh air and similar to the comfort of being tucked under heavy covers during a cold winter night.

Zoe had her own share of problems but somehow, both she and Robbe found comfort in each other. 

_I missed you, Zoe._ Robbe whispers softly to her ear. Robbe felt her smile widening as she pulls back to look at him from top to bottom. 

An excited squeal disturbs the moment and everyone turns to look to the source of the sound.

_Léa! I’m so happy that you’re back! You have no idea how hard it was managing all these kids. I think I have wrinkles now!_ A tall guy with golden curls, wearing a floral button-up shirt complains as he wraps Robbe’s mama in a tight hug. 

_There, there Milan. I’m sure you enjoyed being a guru to all those lost mermaids._ Léa laughs as she hugs the guy called Milan back comfortingly. 

_Anyway, I want to introduce you to some kids I hold dear to me._ Léa pulls away motioning towards Robbe and Jens. _This is Robbe, my sweet son, and this is Jens, your new roommate._

Milan turns to Robbe and Jens with faux shock, placing a hand on his chest. _Why Léa, you never mentioned that they were so handsome!_ He exclaims. 

_And you! Keeping them all to yourself!_ Milan says indignantly, turning to Zoe. 

Zoe just raises her hands, in defeat. _Well, I told you to come visit while I was staying at their house but you kept saying you were busy with your dates._

_Ignore her!_ Milan tells Robbe and Jens. _Nice to meet you both, now come here and give me a hug!_ He demands as Zoe and Léa laughs. 

Jens laughs and leans in for a quick hug while Robbe continues to watch the happenings, confused in the background. 

Milan couldn’t help but laugh. _You really are a cutie, your mom and Zoe told me all about you. Come on, I’m not a shark so I don’t bite._

Léa laughs and gently pushes Robbe towards Milan. Robbe carefully moves toward Milan with a small smile and he was engulfed in a warm hug. _You shouldn’t worry about a thing Robbe, life in the city might seem scary at first but, you’ll have us here to support and answer all your questions._ Milan whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos, I didn’t expect such as a warm welcome. Just a couple of notes on this chapter/story:  
> 1\. I forgot to mention in the prologue what I envisioned mermaid!Robbe to look like when he met Sander. Anyway, the look was inspired by Willem H’s photos on his instagram where his hair was longer than his S1 look. Not gonna post the picture here but anyway check it out there.  
> 2\. Yes, I’m sorry that Robbe hasn’t reunited with Sander yet. This story is unfortunately (fortunately?) running away from me and I end up writing more things than I initially planned.  
> 3\. I really enjoyed writing Robbe’s perspective so I hope everyone else did. I just didn’t want anyone turning into sea foam or adding unnecessary drama because the prologue was dark.  
> 4\. Chapter title is from David Bowie’s song, Sunday.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts. I’ve been editing this chapter for so long but I think there are some errors here and there. Thank you! 😊


	3. Trip On A Gemini Spacecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of suicide, mental illness

Étretat, France, August 2019

Zondag 14:49

Sander slowly rouses from his short nap and takes a careful look around him before releasing a soft sigh. He was on a small yacht in the middle of the sea, near the coast of Étretat. He stretches out his limbs before standing up and pulling down the sunglasses perched on his bleached hair. He slowly walks down the side of his boat to inspect the waters and hopefully, catch sight of an emerald fin. 

He’s been doing this for the three years, revisiting the place where he felt he was reborn and maybe, talk to his saviour from that time. He’s even taken scuba-diving lessons and has a professional licence, just so that his family can trust him to go on deep dives in the ocean. 

He was about to scream in frustration when a little girl bumps into his calf. Giggling as she hugs Sander’s leg, the girl looks up to smile at Sander as a sign to pick her up. 

Sander couldn’t help but smile as he picks up Lola, his nearly 4-year old niece and hugs her to his chest. 

_You’re finally awake?_ Marie asks. 

Sander shrugs as he went back to cuddling Lola. Marie was his older sister of five years. She was the one who came for Sander all those years ago and she’s also the one who has been accompanying (or humouring) him on these excursions to look for his saviour.

Three years ago when the French fisherman found him, they said he went into shock from hypothermia and he collapsed shortly after his saviour went back to the sea. 

When Sander woke up, his sister was there crying in relief. The staff and doctors at the local hospital were able to contact her when they found his identification inside his leather jacket and realised whose family he belonged to. 

Sander asked about his mysterious saviour when he was more conscious. But his sister and the doctors could only point him in the direction of the fisherman. Sander didn’t reveal more details about his saviour until he was discharged from the hospital and was completely alone with his sister. But Marie only said that he might’ve been delirious from hypothermia. 

_Mermaids aren’t real, Sander._ She gently said. 

While Marie still tried to be more understanding to support Sander in finding his supposed saviour, Sander couldn’t give her more details aside from the brown eyes and hair. Sander couldn’t even tell for sure if his saviour was a male or female. Or why his saviour spoke Flemish and not French. 

Sander didn’t want to believe that he hallucinated his saviour and tried to get more details from the fisherman before they headed back to Antwerp. But the fisherman just shrugged and said he didn’t see anyone else with Sander that night. 

With a heavy heart, Sander went back without any answers. When he first got back to Antwerp, he had a difficult time coming to terms that he was still alive. But he turned his focus on art and he’s been painting his saviour ever since. 

On the other hand, his family just associated his fascination with mermaids to his bipolar disorder. 

_Uncle Sander, do you think we’ll see some dolphins?_ Lola asks excitedly, interrupting Sander from his heavy thoughts.

Sander bops Lola’s nose. _Hmmm, I’m not sure. They might be playing hide and seek with us. Maybe if we whistle, they’ll come out._ Sander whispers conspiratorially.

Lola pouts. _But I don’t know how to whistle, can you whistle for me?_

_Oho, what do you say when you ask for a favor?_ Sander responds with a raised eyebrow.

_Uncle Sander, can you please whistle so that the dolphins will come out?_ Lola requests earnestly, cupping her small hands on Sander’s face.

Sander couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he replies softly. _Okay since you asked nicely. Let’s hope the dolphins hear me._

Lola claps her hands excitedly as Sander carries her closer to the yacht’s ledge. Sander looks around and releases a loud whistle, hoping that the dolphins would come out for his niece’s sake.

And like a miracle, a pod of dolphins suddenly jumps out from across the sea. Lola lets out an excited squeal, clapping her hands excitedly. _Mama, did you see them?!_

Marie surprised walks next to them, looking at the far distance for the dolphins with a gentle smile for her daughter. _Yes, Lola. It’s like your Uncle Sander called for them. You should thank him for making your wish come true._

_Thank you so much Uncle Sander! You’re the best!_ Lola exclaims as she wraps her arms around Sander’s neck as tight as she could. 

Sander laughs as he hugs her back, mouthing “lucky” at his sister who smiles back at him.

_Now that we’ve seen the dolphins. Don’t you think it’s about time that we headed back?_ Marie carefully asks Sander. _We have to be back at Antwerp by evening and you know it’s a long drive._

Sander sighs heavily as he looks at the empty blue waters, dolphins long gone. _Yeah, I guess I can come another time._ He agrees.

_Uncle Sander, are you sad you didn’t see the little mermaid?_ Lola asks imploringly with her big green eyes. _Maybe if you sing_ _she will come out?_

Sander couldn’t contain his chuckle at his niece’s question. _Ok, maybe you can teach me a song that mermaids like_ _so that we can sing it together next time._

Lola clasps her hands in joy. _I’ll teach you Moana’s song, I think the little mermaid will like that one!_

Sander raises an eyebrow at that. _Are you sure the little mermaid wouldn’t like ‘Under the Sea’ better?_

Sander motions towards his sister with a tilt of his head, signaling that they can head back.

—-

Antwerp, September 2019

Dinsdag 10:03

Sander pulls his black Maserati to a stop as he parks his car at the remaining space in the carpark, close to the Royal Academy of Fine Arts. He grabs a green bag from behind the passenger seat before he steps out of the car. 

He’s on his third year this Fall and he’s lucky his parents allowed him to enroll to an art school for college, instead of forcing him to take a business course at the university close to the school he’s currently attending. Well, he supposes he should thank his sister too for being so smart, capable and reliable that his parents didn’t have to think twice about choosing her as their business’ successor. 

Sander’s family is one of Belgium’s most prominent ones not only because of their blood ties to the royal family but also, for owning one of the most successful and innovative chains of hotels and resorts in different parts of the world. Their hotels and resorts are well-known for offering comfort with a taste of local culture, along with the exclusivity or privacy that their affluent clientele demands. 

Sander doesn’t think he has much to offer to their business but, he is thankful that his parents and sister encourage him to share design ideas for some of their newly-opened boutique hotels. He’s even painted murals in some of their hotels, to add a distinctive aesthetic value to their hotels.

Sander is pulled away from his thoughts as someone jumps on his back to surprise him. He hears a female laugh as he is released and he turns to look at his long-time friend, Noor. 

_Nice tan you’re sporting there. Looks like you enjoyed your summer while I drowned in my sweat here._ Noor teases with a quirk on her eyebrow. 

Sander messes up her bangs in revenge for surprising him. Sander laughs as Noor slaps his hands away, complaining about the immaturity of boys. _Well, I hope you didn’t cry your sweat from missing me._ Sander teases back.

_As if!_ Noor huffs in response 

Sander chuckles, starting to move in the direction of their first class. _So did I miss anything interesting while I was away?_

_Not much. Everyone mostly went on their vacations anyway so there isn’t anything worth gossiping about._ Noor responds while greeting some of her friends along the way. 

Sander hums in acknowledgement as they make a turn on the hallway corner. 

_Ah, but remember that professor that you liked, the one whose art you could relate to?_ Noor excitedly askes. 

Sander pauses, turning to Noor to give his full attention. _Yeah, what about her?_

_She’s back from her sabbatical this year._ Noor explains. _I think you can approach her to be your adviser._

Sander couldn’t help the smile from breaking across his face. _Really, you think I can ask her? I mean we’ve never met and she’s never seen my art._

Noor laughs as Sander turns into an excitable puppy. It was rare to see him like this. _Yeah, I heard that she’s really nice. I’m sure if you just talked to her, she’ll say yes._

_Thanks_ _Noor._ Sander says as he pulled her giggling friend for a tight hug. 

—-

Sander couldn’t believe his luck as this professor’s art touched a part of him, in a way he couldn’t explain. This professor’s art was the reason he found art again and why he enrolled to this school 

After his sister brought him back to Antwerp three years ago, Sander had a difficult time accepting his reality. He couldn’t make sense on what he should be doing after his failed encounter with death. Further, he couldn’t find any evidence of his mysterious saviour. It seemed like he was pushed down to the bottom of the ocean, trying to swim after a beam of light from beyond the waters. 

He used to go on so many walks and bike rides during that period. At some point, he felt angry towards his saviour for leaving him on that beach in France, when he could’ve taken Sander with him to the sea instead. It felt like his saviour breathed life into him but, left him with no tools to keep on navigating through this dreary existence.

One evening, he walked by an art gallery where there was an ongoing exhibit. It was nothing extraordinary at first glance. But for some reason, it called for Sander to enter. So enter he did. 

The exhibition was structured so that the guest will have to walk through a series of rooms. The first room was a dark blue room with streams of silver light playing around the room, moving in sync with the sound of waves. In the center of the room’s floor was an anamorphic floor painting of a mother holding a child to it’s bosom, her brown hair wrapped around the child in protection. 

Sander carefully walked around the mural, the sounds surrounding him felt like a lullaby for the child. 

The next room was much darker, with bright light sparking with no direction all over the room, like lightnings. This was accompanied by the sound of thunder continuously roaring. In this room, Sander felt his emotions being dragged and pushed around with the effect of light and sounds. On one corner, was the mother from the previous room, crouched down to the floor, with her hair flowing down to the floor and her hands holding her neck. And on the opposite corner, sat the image of the child crying with his hands outstretched, seemingly in the direction of his mother. The image of the mother and children were surrounded with shadowed faces that were seemingly painted to portray gossip and insult. The painting style was similar to the previous one, in that it was anamorphic such that it seemed like the mother was pushed further into the corner, extending the distance between the mother and child. Sander almost broke down himself, as he saw himself in the mother, alone in the corner and haunted by dark and overwhelming thoughts. 

Sander managed to pull himself together and carry his feet to the next room. This room was quite ordinary compared to the previous room, painted gray with a single white florescent light hanging in the center of the room. There was only the sound of soft wind this time, quite a contrast to the noise in the other room. In this room, the mother is painted on one wall sitting on a bed, long hair down to the floor and facing a window. Still separated, the child, a bit older now, is portrayed to be sitting on the floor facing in the direction of his mother, seemingly watching her. Sander sighed as it stroked another cord inside of him and moved towards the next room. 

The next room was painted in a mix of dark and purple colors, with light fixtures similar to the old-fashioned street lights. There was the sound of a gentle rain shower. On one side of the room, the mother’s back is portrayed while pulling a small red suitcase on one hand, as if she’s walking away. On the other side of the room was the child, much older this time, with a sad smile and hand positioned in a wave. Sander felt his heart break for the child. While he could relate to the mother’s struggle, he saw how the child never looked away but was now being abandoned. 

Sander slowly walked towards the next room but his eyes remained on the child’s painted brown eyes. 

The next room was a bit of a shock to the eyes. The walls were a pale blue and yellow lights bathed the room, like sunlight breaking through the storm. There was even a fixture of lights that allowed rainbow colors to forms at the top of the room. And by the exit, the painting of the mother and child reunited. This time, it was the mother laying on the child as the child wrapped his arms around his mother. Both had such peaceful smiles on their faces. In the background, you can hear the gentle sounds of a breeze, with the soft tinkling of bells. 

As an artist, Sander knew he shouldn’t carelessly touch art pieces because you don’t know what damage it may cause. But for some reason, his feet brought him to the wall and his hands traced the smiles on the mother and child’s faces. He couldn’t really explain why a sense of peace came over him in that moment. It seemed like the painting gave him hope that the would find peace too.

Similar to the child who never turned his back on his mother, in that moment, Sander found hope that he would find someone like that for him. Maybe not in his family but, in a lover who would be able to accept all of him.   
  


While Sander haven’t found his person yet. For now, he thought, he wanted to do art which could inspire people to continue finding happiness and peace, the same way this artist’s paintings did for him.

—-

12:35

Noor waves by Sander’s face and he snaps back to reality. He had been daydreaming during the whole class. Good thing, it was only introductions to the course. 

Sander pulls his bag to his shoulder as he stands up. _What?_ He asks Noor.

_What are you doing on Friday?_ Noor asks back. 

_Not much, I think I’m just gonna meet up with Senne. Why?_ Sander replies.

_Well, just know that there’s a going to be a spray painting fever on Friday._ Noor whispers

Sander chuckles. _You know that I’ll be there._

_I’ll keep an eye out for you._ Noor smiles and winks deviously. _Details will be sent out before the whole thing happens, I only know that it’s going to be somewhat of a protest to recent happenings around the world. Maybe you can bring Senne, he’s always been against complacency and injustice._

Sander smirks. _Senne can’t really paint but an extra getaway car is sure to help._ He tells Noor, making the girl laugh.

Vrijdag 21:47

Sander parks his car a short distance from the location disclosed in the SMS message. As he gets off the car, he pulls his hoodie over his head, to protect himself from the slight chill in the air. 

The announcements for these spray painting gatherings are usually blasted through anonymous text messages. Sander doesn’t know how people are included in the messaging list or who sends them but, he doesn’t care much about it. 

Murals are sometimes an artistic expression of protest on current events or issues which are close to peoples’ hearts. Tonight’s mural is particularly important for Sander as it’s a protest to the numerous reports on violence towards the LGBTQ communities, around the world. The murals are to be painted simultaneously in different parts of the city, particularly in places where cases of violence has occurred. The artists and their friends can choose a location based on the themes set for the said locations. 

Sander has chosen a small alley, close to a bar which is a popular hangout for people his age. Sander has been to that bar a few times and has even met the owner. He’s pretty sure that owner and bar staff were alerted about what would happen tonight to ensure that they can spray paint the alley wall, with little disturbance. 

Sander knows the theme of the mural for the alley is based on the hate crime faced by two young guys in the area. The art is supposed to portray the two lovers kissing, wrapped together in a tight hug. The mural is supposed to send a strong message that their expression of love will not be prevented by the prejudice and hate of others because this is their place and they deserve it like all others. 

As Sander walks closer to the location, he pulls out a mask and secures it around his face to protect his identify from the security cameras. He notices that a few people have arrived earlier and has started the outline of the mural. He gives a small nod of acknowledgement towards one of the other guys, similarly covered in masks. The guy returns it and returns to spray painting. 

Sander kneels down close to the wall and starts pulling out some of the spray paint he carried on his bag. He looks around, while doing so, to see if he can recognise any of the people in this group. He notices a guy with curly blonde hair and thinks he’s one of the guys from his Visual Arts class. He’s speaking to a tall guy with dark hair who’s wearing a read hoodie and nodding along to what he’s saying. 

_Boo!_ A female voice whispers from behind and Sander looks to see that it’s Noor and sees that she’s brought a companion too. 

Her companion is wearing a brown jacket, looking too big on his thin frame. His small, angular face is framed with messy, dark curls. He’s also wearing a mask but Sander can read that’s he’s feeling a bit out of place with body language. Sander meets her companion’s eyes and feels a strange pull towards those dark eyes.

_I had a gut feeling that you would choose this place too._ Noor tells him pulling his attention back to her

Sander nods and tilts his head in the direction of the mural to signal that he’ll start painting. 

Noor stands up fully and says, _I asked some non-artistic friends to come and I think I can see them over there_ , she says as she motions to the direction of their curly-haired classmate.

_Ok._ Sander responds vaguely as his attention lingers more on the guy as Noor tugs him in towards their friends. Noor knows he isn’t that great with new people.

Sander continues to watch them as he stands up from his position as Noor greet her friends, giving them some hugs while her companion gives them a fist bump. Seems like they’re all familiar with each other.

Sander starts painting his side of the wall, filling in the ouline and adding some of his own tags in the details. While he tries to concentrate on his work, his eyes somehow keep going back to the guy.

The guy is obviously not an artist. Sander couldn’t help his smile as he observes how the guy gives the spray can, that Noor hands him, a confused look. Sander can see how Noor seems fond of him as her eyes crinkle in amusement while she explains to him how to use the can. The guy nods and Noor leaves him to start working on the wall too. 

The guy shakes the can and is startled when he presses on the spray button. Sander chuckles as the guy trips as he steps back from being startled. The guy looks around to see if anyone saw his embarrassing moment and Sander quickly goes back to spray painting to not get caught.

From the corner of his eye, he glances to the guy as he rubs the back of his head ruefully and shakes the can lightly. He looks up as one of his friend call out to him and he moves to join them where they’re painting. 

Sander releases a sigh as the tall guy with the red hoodie covers the guy from his view. 

There’s just something about that guy that feels so familiar.

Sander checks his phone and sees a text from Senne letting him know that he won’t be able to make it and that they should hang out tomorrow instead. Sander send a thumbs up emoji in response before sliding his phone back in his jacket.

23:23

With the help of many hands, the mural came together quicker than usual. The group just needed to add a final touches here and there and they were done. 

During the night, Sander gravitated slowly to the guy wearing the brown jacket and was able to observe him much closely. He noticed how quiet the guy was compared to his group of friends and how unsure he was with spray painting. 

While his friends were busy at another spot on the wall, the guy continued staring at one area of the painting that needed a final polish. Sander couldn’t resist himself as he moves toward the guy and asks. _How do you want to finish this mural?_

The guy jumps and awkwardly replies. _Umm, I’m not that sure. It’s my first time doing this kind of thing._

Sander blinks at his voice because he’s sure he’s heard it somewhere. He just can’t pinpoint where exactly.

_I was thinking of adding a rainbow pin here but, I’m not sure how to paint it with this can._ The guy continues speaking shaking his can nervously, bringing Sander back from his thoughts.  
  


_Yeah, I think I can help you with that._ Sander says moving around the guy and patting his back to grab the spray can on the floor placed on the other side of the guy. 

Sander noticed how the guy’s eyes wrinkled in a smile and he could feel himself warm up from the attention. To distract himself from the strange feeling he was having around the guy, Sander started to paint the rainbow pin as the guy wanted.

Realising that the guy probably wants to help because it was his idea, Sander unconsciously pulls the guy’s hand, startling both of them as the both felt a spark of electricity between them.

Sander apologises. _Sorry, just thought you want to give a hand._

The guy shakes his head and promptly reassures him. _No, it’s okay. You seem to know what you’re doing so I didn’t want to ruin it._

_Kom._ Sander gently pulls the guy closer to the wall and places the spray can on his hand. _Don’t worry, I’ll guide you._ Sander says as he slowly wraps his hand around the guy’s hand on the spray can.

The guy gives a nervous nod in response which makes Sander smile underneath his mask. 

As they continue on painting the watch, Sander begins to notice specific details about the guy. Like how he has small but soft hands which fit perfectly under Sander’s own hands And how he smells like ocean breeze. There’s even a cute curl by his nape, which Sander wants to smooth out. Sander thinks it’s a stubborn curl or maybe it just keeps curling as the guy keeps running his hands in that area. 

  
_So what made you decide on a rainbow flag? Why not a pansexual flag?_ Sander questions. _It’s not nice to assign sexualities you know._  
  


The guy stops abruptly and turns to Sander. _I didn’t mean to — I’m still learning about these things. We can change it to a pansexual flag, if you want?_ The guy nervously asks.

Sander chuckles and couldn’t stop himself from poking the guy’s dimples by his mouth. _Relax, I was just teasing. I also don’t know what their sexuality is so it wouldn’t be right for me to assume._

  
_But, it’s good you’re taking the time to learn these things._ Sander assures him.   
  


The guy bashfully looks down. _It’s the proper thing to do right? We can’t be perfect but the best thing we can do is to educate ourselves, listen to the struggles of other people while supporting them the best way we can?_  
  


Sander smiles to himself as he readjusts their position to start painting again. _Yeah, it is the best thing we can do._ He whispers.

They finish up the details on the pin in a short moment and Sander is surprised with how disappointed he feels, as he slowly lets go of the guy’s hand.

_It looks great, thank you for helping me._ The guy says turning to look at Sander completely. Sander feels his breath taken from him as the guy is suddenly bathed in moonlight. Even with the mask on, he knows the guy must be smiling at him.

Just before Sander could respond, the moment is disturbed by some commotion close to the street. The group starts rushing and picking up their art supplies and other trash. A few guys bump into Sander and his attention is briefly pulled away from the guy. 

One of the guy’s friends, the one with the red hoodie, approaches them quickly and urgently says. _Hey, we have to go. Someone reported us and the police are coming._

The guy’s friend starts tugging him to pull him away from the scene and that’s when Sander sees a flash of gold reveal itself from underneath the guy’s shirt. 

It was such a quick moment but, Sander would’ve recognised that necklace from anywhere. It was an angel pendant, similar to the one he lost three years ago. Sander was momentarily left stunned but as the guy turns to run with his friend, Sander manages to get hold of himself and grab the guy’s hand. The guy looks surprised, as his gaze went to where their hands were connected.

While Sander felt relieved that he managed to grab the guy’s hand, words seem to leave him as he couldn’t figure out what to say. 

As the guy’s dark eyes went back up to Sander in question, all Sander could think of was, it must be you but why are you here? 

Their short connection was roughly disturbed when a random guy rushes in between them, forcing Sander to let go of the guy’s hand. In that moment, the guy’s friend decides to pull him more urgently. 

Sander tries to call to them as another guy bumps into him in haste. _Wait!_ He shouts, hoping to catch their attention. 

Sander tries to run after the guy but he and his friend quickly get to the bikes, parked across the bar. Sander sees Noor throw a helmet to the guy and motion for him to quickly get on her Vespa. He sees the guy glance back at his direction as Noor starts to drive away. 

_Wait!_ Sander shouts again to get their attention but the blare of a police car distracts him and he has to quickly duck inside the bar to escape. 

Sander tries to look outside the bar window, in the direction that the guy went and he whispers. _I didn’t even catch your name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, even if I’m not replying please know that I greatly appreciate them. 🥰
> 
> Onto the notes:  
> 1\. To answer Aniloracat’s question, yes it will be alternating POVs of Sander and Robbe. Initially, I planned it to be Sander’s POV but yeah, Robbe’s POV ran with the story.  
> 2\. I had a difficult time with the chapter and the pacing. There may be some typo and grammar errors here and there because even for me, Sander’s POV is a bit heavy. I tried to lighten it up more but yeah, let me know your thoughts.  
> 3\. Also, I’m not an art expert so please forgive me for not describing the art in the chapter properly. But yeah, I think Sander is the type to paint a mural in that alley as a big FU to those awful homophobes.


	4. Starman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn’t be able to update this week - couldn’t wrap my head around this chapter because of work. Anyway, thank you for all the comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> No trigger warnings this time. 😊

Zaterdag

4:53

Robbe sighs as he burrows further in his blankets. For some reason, his stomach feels like it’s being tickled from the inside. He clutches the angel pendant to his neck and he smiles against his pillow, suppressing his strange need to giggle when recalling the strange course of events which occurred that evening.

_Was it him?_ Robbe wonders to himself, feeling the goosebumps again, similar to when the mysterious guy first held his hand.

_I hope it’s him._ Robbe thinks, remembering the twinkling green eyes. _He looks like he’s happier now_.

Robbe throws off his covers and pulls his legs to the side of the bed to stand up. He was feeling too giddy with pent-up energy which he can’t seem contain. He grabs his phone from his side table and swipes it open.

He takes a deep breath. He pulls up his phone contacts and scrolls down to a name — _Noor_.

Robbe nervous, presses on the side button to close his phone as he changes his mind. Noor must be sleeping. He shouldn’t disturb her now - just to ask for a guy’s name.

Robbe tosses his phone back to relax, even as a smile continues to stay on his face. He drops back on his bed and lays down, starfish position, as he recalls how Noor dragged him last night to do some spray painting.

Robbe had met Noor through her lover, Engel, who was also a mermaid and the cousin of Milan. Noor and Engel were similar to Jens and Robbe in that they were childhood friends. But unlike Jens and Robbe who remained strong friends through the years, Noor and Engel were separated when Noor’s family had to move to Antwerp because of her father’s work. Last year, when Engel followed Milan to Antwerp and live amongst humans, the two reunited by chance (or fate) and shortly fell in love. Jens actually took over Engel’s room in the flat as the latter decided to move in with Noor over the summer.

Last night, Robbe wasn’t even supposed to go spray painting with them. Jens had also invited him because a friend, Lucas, who he met at his new work in a coffee shop close to the campus, told him it was a way to learn about local art. Robbe had declined because he still felt a bit nervous about his new environment and he didn’t want Jens to feel obligated to take him around the city or introduce him to his new friends.

Plans changed when Engel, who was supposed to go spray painting with Noor, had to go help out Milan at his bar because they were short-staffed. Engel didn’t want Noor to go alone because she thought Noor might get lonely.

Robbe was casually hanging out at Milan’s bar when the three of them (Milan, Engel and Noor) unanimously decided he shouldn’t be hanging out alone on a Friday night and that he should go explore Antwerp’s night life. Robbe was practically shoved unto Noor’s Vespa with Milan muttering something about living while you’re young.

Robbe didn’t expect much from last night. He certainly didn’t expect that his world would tilt the moment his eyes met those green eyes from last night.

11:48

Robbe knocked three times on the door and he pushed his hands into his jacket’s pockets as he waited. Soon enough, the door opens to reveal Jens.

_Hey_. Jens greets, facial expression pinched as if he just woke up.

Robbe gives his friend an awkward smile as he greets back. _Sorry, my mom told me to come here for food because we ran out last night. Umm, is Zoe in?_

Jens responds with a careless shrug, opening the door wider to let Robbe in. _I don’t think so but, I can hear Milan singing in the kitchen._

Robbe gives a quick nod in acknowledgement as he follows Jens inside the small corridor leading to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, Jens heads straight to one of the cabinets to pull out a box of cereal and two bowls.

_Robbe! What a nice surprise!_ Milan exclaims noticing the brunette as he turns around from where he was making his coffee.

_Hey_. Robbe greets back. _Umm, we’re out of food?_

Milan laughs as he pulls Robbe inside the kitchen an pushes him towards one of the chairs. _Léa forgot to go get the grocery again? She does tend to get too immersed in her art._

Robbe just responds with a small smile, allowing Milan to chatter on while Jens drops to the chair across the small table infront of him. _Cereal?_ Jens asks shaking the box at him.

_Jens! You can’t just give Robbe cereal after you went drinking last night!_ Milan chides him. 

_I know! I’ll make you both some wentelteefjes!_ Milan says going back to the counter to grab some eggs.

Robbe and Jens shares a confused look and Jens asks. _Wentel—what?_ Jens asks while Robbe giggles to his palm.

Milan huffs at both of them, placing his hands on his waist. _Wentelteefjes! You soak the bread in eggs and milk and fry it on the pan. Trust me, you’re gonna love them!_ Milan exclaims excitedly.

Jens waves his hands in an ‘oh well’ motion and turns back to Robbe, leveraging his friend a curious but steady look. Robbe blinks back at Jens in confusion, mouthing ‘what’.

Jens sighs. _Are you really gonna make me ask?_

Robbe laughs. _Ask what?_

Jens raises an eyebrow at him. _The guy yesterday - wouldn’t let go of you?_

_Ooh! Gossip! Wait, I’ve got to take a seat for this!_ Milan gasps as he stops preparing his egg and milk mix to rush over to where the two boys were sitting. Milan dramatically drops onto the chair in between Robbe and Jens and places his chin on his hand, turning his full attention on Robbe.

_I’m all ears. Tell me about this boy._ He tells Robbe with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Robbe blushes to the tips of his ears from the attention. _What?_ He tries to feign innocence weakly.

Jens shakes his head with a smile while Milan laughs fondly at Robbe’s flustered expression. _Come on, tell us about him._ Milan tells Robbe comfortingly, patting his hand gently.

Robbe relaxes back on his chair in defeat as he twists his hands together. He looks out the window to avoid eye contact.

He sighs and whispers. _There was this guy last night. He, ah, was spray painting next to me._

Jens chokes back a laugh. _The two of you were doing more than spray painting from where I was standing._

Milan gasps, slapping Jens’ arm lightly. _Scandalous! Robbe’s not that kind of guy!_

Jens laughs as Robbe folds his arms on the table and buries his head on them.

_I didn’t even catch his name._ Robbe whispers. _I couldn’t ask Noor._ He says, tugging on his curls restlessly. It feels a bit silly now, Robbe thinks. He’s sure Noor’s wouldn’t have judged him if he asked last night.

Jens pats Robbe’s curls gently. _Hey, sit up. I know who it was._

Robbe sits up in surprise, brown eyes widening. _You do?_

_Yeah, Luc recognised him. He’s one of his classmates at the academy._ Jens responds, leaning back on his chair.

Milan turns to Jens. _Well, who was it? Don’t leave us hanging._ He inquires impatiently, asking the question which plagued Robbe’s mind the whole night.

_Sander Driesen_. Jens responds easily, with a shrug of his shoulders.

_Sander Driesen_. Robbe whispers grasping the necklace underneath his shirt.

Milan surprised, gives Jens an incredulous look while pulling out his phone. _Wait, we’re talking about the Sander Driesen right?_

Jens sighs and responds with a soft affirmative. _Yeah_.

Robbe blinks confused at both of them. _Is something a problem?_ He asks watching Milan swipe through his phone quickly.

Milan taps his phone and with a furrow on his eyebrow he turns it towards Robbe. _Is this him?_

Robbe carefully pulls Milan’s phone to him, lips slowly pulling up to a smile. _Yes, this is him._ Robbe confirms glancing back to Milan with soft look.

_Oh, Robbe_. Milan says fondly. _You’re really like the little mermaid. Sander Driesen’s practically a prince!_

Jens bursts out laughing as Robbe sputters, a flush creeping up his cheeks. _What are talking about? I’m not!_ Robbe whined.

_Well, sweetheart_. Milan says elbows on the table, crossing his hands together and dropping his chin on them. _You look absolutely smitten already, don’t you think so Jens._ He asks smirking at Jens.

_I agree, this is the first time that I’ve seen you like this. Is this what they call, love at first sight?_ Jens asks curiously.

Robbe lets out a strangled sound as the interrogation continues and he covers his face in embarrassment. He peeks through one of his fingers to look at Jens.

_I think it’s him, Jens._ Robbe finally says. _The owner of the necklace._

_What? Are you sure?_ Jens asks, sitting forward in attention.

_Wait a minute. There’s more to it?_ Milan asks curiously.

Robbe gives a small nod as he removes his hands from his face. _Yes, it’s a long story._

_Well, give me a minute. I think we need food for this._ Milan says standing up from the chair. _I don’t want you collapsing from starvation while telling this riveting story._

Robbe chuckles as he nods, allowing Milan to go back to preparing their brunch.

  
  


Mandag 10:36

Robbe briskly walks down the street, rushing to the corner where he would need to cross the street to get the library. The green light, signaling for pedestrians cross, flashes three times before it turned dark and the red light goes on.

Robbe huffs in displeasure as he pauses for a stop. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to road and pedestrian traffic on land - the endless number of people and cars in the city make him feel so suffocated. Not to mention, the rows and rows of concrete buildings. Everything just feels so crowded, compared to the vast oceans.

He checks the time on his watch, and sees he’s late by nearly 10 minutes. Robbe bits back a groan as he imagines Yasmina, giving him a raised eyebrow with the irritated turn at the corner of her mouth. Robbe focuses his attention back to the red light, willing it to turn green. He nearly cheers in relief when it finally signals for him to cross. Robbe makes sure to check both sides of the road before crossing (as his mama and Zoe taught him) and rushing to the library’s entrance.

Robbe carefully opens the inner door, leading to library, knowing he needs to be quiet. Once inside, he immediately heads to one of discussion rooms located on the library’s second level. He carefully peeks inside his and Yasmina’s designated room where he can already see her bored facial expression, as she turns the page on the book she was reading.

Robbe takes deep breath and slowly opens the door. _Hey, sorry I woke up late._ He apologises immediately.

Yasmina quickly closes her book as she gives Robbe the look, just as he imagined. _If you’re late one more time, you can go ask Milan to give you lessons instead._ Yasmina tells him deadpanned.

Robbe gives her a sheepish smile as he takes off his backpack and settles on the chair next to her. _Not gonna happen again, I promise._

Yasmina sighs as she grabs her laptop and starts on their tutorial session. Robbe pulls out his notebooks and pens from his backpack, ready to take some notes.

Yasmina was a half-mermaid and one of the smartest people (or creatures), Robbe knows. Her father was the merman in the family and he fell madly in love with Yasmina’s mother on one of the beautiful beaches of Morocco. They didn’t have the easiest love story as Yasmina’s mother’s family didn’t know or believe in mermaids. It was difficult and there were some complications but, in the end, Yasmina’s father was able to marry her mother.

Being a half-mermaid, Yasmina was born with legs and only gained her tail when she was five years old. So unlike full mermaids, she was able to go to school and live amongst humans. While it seemed like the best of both worlds, on the contrary, it was difficult for her to find her place within both the human society and amongst the mermaids. Humans couldn’t know about her but, mermaids her age couldn’t understand her experiences or difficulties.

Robbe met Yasmina when her family initially moved to Belgium when she was eight. Their family visited De Panne since they knew it was a safe haven for mermaids and would allow their family to go on swims and extend their tails. Robbe has been friends with her since then, asking Yasmina all sorts of questions about what it was like living with humans while Yasmina allowed Robbe to take her around Belgium and France’s waters.

Yasmina, like Jens, started her first year at the Universiteit Antwerpen this semester. Robbe would’ve liked to attend university too but, as he didn’t attend human schools, he’s missing a lot of paperwork that would allow him to pursue studies at the university-level. There are mermaids which could help him out with the paperwork but his mother advised for him to take his time and start with online classes. They can deal with the paperwork later when he’s figured out what he really wanted out of a human life.

While Robbe is a fast learner, Yasmina has been taking some time out of her busy schedule to help him out and Robbe’s more than thankful to her for it. In a way, he’s always admired Yasmina and her love for science. During their swims together, she would often tell Robbe about the science of the oceans, the universe, humans, and all sorts of other interesting things.

As Robbe listens to Yasmina talk about the human anatomy, his mind keeps going elsewhere. There’s something which has been lingering at the back of his mind since this morning. Something he wanted to ask Yasmina about.

Yasmina snaps her fingers at Robbe, bringing him back to reality. _You know, we’re both wasting our time if you can’t focus._ She reprimands him.

Robbe responds with an apologetic smile. _Sorry, my heads been up in the clouds these past few days._

Yasmina turns to him completely. _Well, do you want to talk about it so that we can move past it and start concentrating?_

Robbe hums and looks down, trying to figure out where to start. _Your dad, uh, how did he tell your mother that he was a mermaid?_ Robbe asks, looking back up to meet Yasmina’s eyes.

Yasmina blinks in confusion, not expecting the question. _Well, you know it’s terribly complicated right? For any mermaid to suddenly decide to be with a human, especially one who didn’t know about mermaids._

Robbe nods, signaling for Yasmina to continue and she sighs. _It might seem like a fairytale but the mermaid has to consider a lot of things - leaving his family in the ocean, his safety should the humans take advantage or worse capture him, what he’s going to do when on land - all those things._

_I know_. Robbe responds, understanding the complexities of the situation. Yasmina’s father’s situation was much different from her mother’s because they had a support system on land in De Panne and they have a mermaid community in Belgium. But he thinks it might’ve been different for Yasmina’s father. Robbe only knows the gist of the story, he doesn’t know the details.

Yasmina shrugs playing with her pen. _They met during one of my dad’s excursions to the local markets back in Morocco. So my mother had no inkling that he was a mermaid or any sort of mythical creature. And their love story started like that - casual encounters on land. My dad was deeply in love with my mother and my mom was similar. She was the one who taught him all about Islam and its values and my dad respected and adored her more for it._

_Yeah, I can see how much they love each other._ Robbe says, giving Yasmina a gentle smile which she returns.

_So my dad knew he couldn’t keep his being a mermaid a secret from her forever. It just wouldn’t be fair to my mom._ Yasmina continues. _From his stories, he tells us he started with small hints. My dad couldn’t really take her out to the sea because her parents wouldn’t allow it. Luckily, her house was next to the sea, with her window facing the blue waters._

_And my dad, well it might sound a bit creepy now. He used to watch her from behind one of those big rocks in the coast._ Yasmina laughs. _He would wait for her to look out the window and flip his big tail right where she could see it. He did it for several days until my mom started telling him about it._

_I think my dad fell in love with her a bit more then._ Yasmina wistfully says. _He always has that soft look when he tells the story of how my mom used to excitedly talk about the large fin which twinkled like sapphire stones under the bright sun. I think that’s how my dad found the courage to tell her._ Yasmina says looking at Robbe with a gentle look on her eyes.

Robbe nods and asks. _How did they tell the family?_

Yasmina scoffs. _They didn’t tell the family about my dad being a mermaid until much later, when my mom was already pregnant with my brother. Actually my parents only told our grandparents. They both knew the risks but they knew my grandparents wouldn’t betray them knowing that my mom was carrying a child. Our entire family doesn’t know about us, Robbe. It’s not safe._ Yasmina tells him seriously, with a hard look in her eyes. _Even if my dad, brother, and I survive being forgotten by our families should someone reveal us, I don’t know how my mom would be able to take it._ She adds.

_Oh_. Robbe replies, comprehending the situation. He leans back on his seat and twisting his hands together.

_What even made you ask?_ Yasmina questions curiously. _That surely didn’t come out of nowhere._

Robbe looks to Yasmina’s laptop. _There’s this guy._ He confesses, seeing Yasmina’s eyebrows rise in comprehension.

_Well?_ Yasmina probes.

_I saved him years ago and I, uh, I’ve been meaning to return his necklace to him._ Robbe says. _I accidentally grabbed and broke it when I was pulling him out of the water._

_I met him again, last Friday night._ Robbe continues.

Yasmina raises her eyebrow at him. _And that’s it, you just want to return his necklace? That’s why you needed to know about my parent’s love story?_ She asks sarcastically. _I mean if you just wanted to return it, you can just send a package._ Yasmina continues with a smirk.

_Yasmina!_ Robbe whines. _It’s not just that - I can’t really explain it. I don’t even know how I feel._ He whispers.

Yasmina smirk turns into a gentle smile as she nods in understanding at Robbe. _Well, tell me about him. What’s his name?_

Robbe plays with his notebook and rolls it nervously. _Umm, Sander Driesen. He’s a bit famous around here I think._ He says unsurely.

Yasmina eyes widened, her eyebrows both raising high. _You mean the Sander Driesen, from the family that owns five star hotels around the world?_ She asks incredulously.

Robbe sighs, closing his eyes as he nods in affirmation. _What’s the verdict?_ He asks softly.

_Robbe, I may not care about the rich and the famous. But Sander has been in magazine rankings of ten most eligible bachelors in Belgium. I mean he’s quite low-profile compared to the other guys our age in that social circle and he doesn’t seem to care much about superficial things. But, it’s dangerous you know, getting involved with a person that gets that much attention._ Yasmina tells him honestly.

Robbe groans and says. _I didn’t mention anything about getting involved with him._

Yasmina sighs and asks gently. _But will you be able to deny him? I’m not going to tell you what to do, Robbe. But just, just be careful, okay? You know what happened with Zöe, right?_

Robbe nods slowly, remembering what happened with Zoe and how devastated she was just a few months ago. _I will, don’t worry._

Yasmina reaches out to squeeze Robbe’s arm in comfort, knowing how mermaids can only love once in their lifetime, pushing them to deep dive into the unknown which can run as deep and dark as the depths of the oceans.

Woensdag 17:21

Robbe walks to a stop, right outside the white entrance of the Royal Academy of Fine Arts. He takes a brief moment to look at the arches in the academy’s architecture before moving again to go inside.

Inside, he walks slowly through the corridor, taking his time to observe the students probably chatting about their school assignments or projects. He stops at the bottom of the stairs as he tries to recall the directions his mama told him. This was the first time that he was visiting his mama at her work since they came to the city.

They were going to eat out for dinner together since his mama doesn’t have time to cook and she didn’t trust Robbe to prepare their dinner, due to his affinity to sweets and to be honest, his sheer lack of skill in the kitchen.

Robbe slowly goes up the stairs, remembering his mama telling him to go to the second floor. But he really can’t recall where to go after.

_Excuse me?_ Robbe asks a passing student, deciding it was better to ask for directions. _Do you know where the faculty offices are?_ He continues with a polite smile.

The girl responds. _Just turn right on the second floor and go straight. At the end of the corridor, turn another right and that’s where the faculty offices are._

_Thank you_. Robbe says giving her a small nod before continuing up the stairs. Robbe follows the directions the student gave him and he reaches the faculty offices in a short time. The offices are in alphabetical order and he carefully reads the signage until he reaches the door labeled, ‘Léa IJzermans’.

Robbe forgetting human etiquette, forgets to knock and instead, immediately goes ahead to twist the knob and push the door open.

_Mama, I found your office!_ Robbe says proudly as a greeting but then, he feels his feet planted by the entrance when he notices that there were two people in the room - one of them being the face he least expected.

_Robbe!_ Léa exclaims warmly standing up from her desk. _You’re a bit early_. She remarks walking over to her son.

_Yeah_. Robbe responds, his feet still frozen and eyes not moving from the figure who has also risen up from his chair, green eyes crinkling in mirth at him. His mama reaches him and presses a kiss on his cheek, distracting him from the person who has never left his mind the past few days.

Léa gently pulls Robbe inside the room and places him infront of the bleach blonde, unaware of his son’s panic from being pushed into a situation too early and entirely unprepared of handling the beautiful blonde with green eyes who is in this room with him at this very moment.

_Sander, I’m sorry for my son. He forgets to knock all the time._ Léa says with small laugh. _Robbe, this is my new student, Sander Driesen. And Sander, this is my son, Robbe._ Léa says motioning for them to shake hands.

Sander releases a deep chuckle which sends butterflies to Robbe’s stomach. _It’s not a problem, professor. We were just about to finish._ He says charmingly before turning to Robbe fully, presenting his hand. _Sander_.

Robbe feels her mama poke him on the side, signaling him to introduce himself. _Robbe_. He softly replies, carefully grasping Sander’s hand.

Sander smiles warmly as he gently squeezes back on Robbe’s hand. Robbe’s eyes meet Sander’s eyes and he feels himself drown in the moment, those eyes which remind him of Malta’s turquoise waters.

A phone rings in the background, startling both boys back to reality. Léa apologises, realising it was her phone and immediately going to her bag placed behind her desk. _Sorry, I just have to take this. I’ll be back in a minute._ She tells both boys, moving to exit the room.

Robbe watches his mama leave the room. He nervously turns back to Sander who still has an amused expression on his face, as if waiting for Robbe to make the first move.

_Umm, so you’re my mama’s student?_ Robbe blurts out and Sander laughs in response. He gives himself a mental kick from the stupid question. Sander was just introduced as his mama’s student.

_Yeah_. Sander replies softly. _It must feel like fate, huh?_ He whispers.

Robbe looks straight up at Sander, confused if he misheard the last part. _Huh?_

_Robbe, sweetie, I’m sorry._ Léa cuts in, coming back in the room, still focused on scrolling through her phone. She looks at Robbe with an apologetic smile. _I’m going to have to skip dinner with you. Apparently, the faculty meeting and dinner that I thought was tomorrow was actually today._ She tells Robbe.

  
  
Robbe smiles reassuringly. _It’s okay, mama. I can just grab some dinner by myself._

Léa sighs and despondently replies. _I really wanted to have dinner with you today. I already missed yesterday because of the evening classes._

Robbe laughs at mama’s reaction. _Don’t worry about me and just go to your meeting._ He says gently pushing her mama to get her bag.

_Maybe you can get dinner with someone else, Milan, Zöe, Jens?_ Léa continues.

_How about Sander? Maybe you can go to dinner together?_ She suddenly suggests, catching sight of the blonde watching them and trying to suppress a smile.

_What?_ Robbe and Sander ask, both caught off guard at the sudden suggesting to eat dinner together.

Léa raises her eyebrows at both of them, realising that she must’ve made a weird suggestion. _Sander, sorry I probably made you uncomfortable._ Léa apologises to the blonde. _I’m sure it’s weird that your professor just imposed on you to take her son to dinner. I just wanted Robbe to meet new friends because he just moved to Antwerp. It’s okay, you can—._

_No!_ Sander cuts her mid-sentence, surprising all three of them with his sudden outburst. _I mean it’s okay._ Sander pauses, as if to collect his thoughts. _I mean if Robbe’s okay with me, I can take him to dinner._ He continues softly, looking to Robbe’s eyes.

_Are you sure, Sander? I don’t want you to feel obligated to do this._ Léa asks seriously.

Sander waves his hands infront of him. _It’s really okay with me. I was going to have dinner by myself anyway, it would be great to have some company._ He quickly reassures Léa.

Léa still a bit uncertain about her suggestion, looks to Robbe. _Well, what do you think Robbe?_ She carefully asks Robbe, meeting her son’s eyes.

Robbe, confused with the strange events unfolding infront of him, glances from his mama to Sander, who looks at him with a strangely hopeful expression. Robbe nods slowly and carefully replies. _I don’t really have a problem with it._

_Okay then, well that settles it. Thank you Sander for being okay with accompanying Robbe to dinner. I’m sure Robbe’s going to behave and enjoy whatever you feed him._ Léa jokes, smiling at Sander and patting Robbe’s back to assure him that everything’s okay.

Robbe feels a flush run up from his neck to his ears as he looks back at Sander who gives him one of the most breath-taking smiles that he’s ever seen.

17:48

Robbe slowly follows behind Sander as he leads the way to the restaurant. His mama walked them up to the academy’s entrance where she sent them off to dinner. She made a big show of handing her card to Robbe so that he could take Sander to a nice dinner, much to Robbe’s mortification and Sander’s visible amusement.

Sander had chosen a small café for dinner, around 10 minutes walking distance from the academy. _I promise, it’s five stars on Booking._ He had assured Robbe, even when he didn’t know what the five stars meant or what Booking even is. They’ve been walking in silence for several minutes with Sander looking back with a small smile at Robbe every now and then to make sure he was following.

Robbe was feeling all sorts of shy and he couldn’t explain why. He wanted to fill the silence with something as he wanted to learn more about Sander but, he didn’t know where to start. Robbe was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Sander has made an abrupt stop, causing him to bump against the other boy’s back.

Sander chuckles as Robbe makes an ‘oof’ sound. _Sorry_. Robbe apologises and taking two steps back immediately.

_Are you going to talk to me or am I just to suffer your silence forever?_ Sander teases with a smile and an eyebrow raised, turning to face Robbe completely.

Robbe’s eyes widen and he responds quickly to assure Sander. _No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, I just don’t know what to say._ Robbe rambles, ducking his head down in embarrassment.

_Hey_. Sander says, making Robbe look up to meet the warm green eyes. _I’m okay with talking all night but, I want to get to know you too - and not just as the son of my adviser._ He continues with a wink.

Robbe feels blood spread from his neck to his cheeks and he just nods, not knowing how to respond to Sander, and making the other boy laugh again. 

18:57

Robbe carefully bites on the piece of chocolate cake placed on his fork, unconsciously closing his eyes to savour the sweet and thick chocolate frosting, with a subtle taste of dark chocolate.

A soft chuckle wakes him from his trance and Robbe’s eyes snap open to meet the amused green eyes across the table. He feels blood fill his cheeks again, in embarrassment. He doesn’t know how many times he blushed today - it somehow feels like his face has permanently become a tomato.

_So_. Sander starts, bringing Robbe’s attention back to him. Robbe carefully meets the bleach blonde’s green eyes, smiling back nervously while he fixes his fork’s position on the plate. _How’s the cake actually?_ Sander continues with a light smirk.

Robbe swallows the remainder of the chocolate in his mouth and nods furiously. _Very good actually, I hope my mama try it as well._

Sander nods, motioning to the café counter. _We can get some for you to take home before we leave._

Dinner had gone swimmingly well, if Robbe were to judge. He didn’t really know what to expect (and was maybe a tiny bit intimidated) after everyone he told about Sander made a fuss about who he was. But Sander was just all sorts of kind, warm and accommodating towards Robbe. Sander mostly carried the conversation, talking about school and his art. Robbe had tried to contribute here and there but unlike his mama, he didn’t have the same eye or talent for art. Sander didn’t seem bothered by his lack of knowledge and had even shown him art pieces, through his phone, to engage Robbe in the conversation. Robbe has seen his mama at work but seeing Sander be so passionate somehow poked at his heart in a way he couldn’t describe.

A guitar riff breaks through the air, bringing Robbe back to reality as Sander lets out a deep groan. Sander closes his eyes, immersed in the new song playing and Robbe feels a heat burning inside of him at the sight.

Sander opens his eyes and looks directly at Robbe. _Bowie. David Bowie? You know him?_ He asks.

Robbe nods unsurely, as he tries to recall where he has heard David Bowie. Sander raises an eyebrow at him in doubt of his response. _Really? Name three of his songs?_

Robbe mentally runs through a list of songs which Jens and Zöe introduced to him. _Umm, ‘Space Cowboy’?_ He asks.

Sander snorts. _You mean ‘Space Oddity_ ’.

_Bowie has one of the best songs. And all the best artists wanted to worked with him._ Sander continues. _You know what, I’ll give you a lesson on him._ Sander says.

_What?_ Robbe laughs incredulously.

_I’m serious_. Sander states. _I can’t have you walking around, not knowing about one of the best artists that existed on Earth._

Robbe giggles at Sander’s dedication. _Will I also get an exam if there’s a lesson?_ He asks innocently.

_Definitely. How else would we know if you’ve learned the right art and culture?_ Sander says snobbishly, playing along.

Robbe smiles deviously, leaning on his forearms on the table. _And what if I fail the exam?_ He asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Sander leans forward on the table, making Robbe’s eyes widen at the sudden short distance between them. _Well, you could always bribe the teacher._ Sander whispers conspiratorially, a secret just between the two of them underlying his words.

Robbe feels his breath stutter in his throat as he tries to nod in understanding. Sander winks before leaning back against his chair.

As Sander continues to sing along to the song - _Rebel rebel, how could they know?_ \- Robbe feels himself lose sight of their surroundings, completely mesmerized by this boy with bright green eyes which remind Robbe of clear ocean waters, sparkling under the early morning’s sun.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Caption from Robbe’s insta post is by Carl Sagan. The photo is from NASA’s Hubble images - the photo depicts two galaxies at play.  
> 2\. How come Robbe didn’t learn about Sander earlier through Jens - I just didn’t peg Jens to be that interested in rich families. He knows about who’s who but he doesn’t follow or care much about them to tell Robbe about them.  
> 3\. Zöe’s backstory will come much later - I haven’t hashed it out in my head quite well yet. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Drop me some comments for suggestions or questions. Thank you for reading!


	5. Modern Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had some difficulties articulating my imagination into words so please bear with me in this chapter. Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter. 😊

Woensdag 11:47

Sander lives at the top floor of the building owned by his parents. He has been living there for nearly a year after his parents gifted the apartment to him for his birthday last year. It was a huge step not only for him but, also for his parents who decided to give him space and independence, even with their concerns regarding his mental illness.

The apartment has three rooms, two which he uses as a bedroom and an art room; and there’s the mostly bare guestroom. Contrary to the edgy and dark style that he is known for, his apartment is rather simple, the only anomaly being the modern kitchen with its black marble counters, steel cabinets and refrigerators. In his living room, there’s a huge glass wall, mostly decorated with colorful, neon cartoon drawings which he usually does for Lola whenever she and Marie visit. The art room is a simple, plain white room with large bay windows so that he has the bright and natural light for when he does his paintings and drawings. His room, on the other hand, has sandy brown, brick wall on one side which he didn’t remove during the renovation. Most of the room is painted white but he’s recently started an art project to turn one wall into a graffiti, composed mostly of David Bowie song and album references. There are also wooden fixtures, repurposed and taken from one of the antique stores. 

Sander considers his apartment to be just functional for his needs and interests. But one unique part of the apartment he particularly loves, more than his art room, is his indoor pool. In between the living area and the kitchen, there is an indoor pool with glass ceilings that serve to be perfect for moon and star gazing. Sander personally designed the pool area so that it could be a place of endless summer, even during cold winter evenings. The room was one of his biggest art projects as he carefully crafted two mosaic walls from blue and green recycled wine bottles and glass to replicate the feeling of floating in the ocean. From the living room, the pool area is visible through a thin glass wall and sliding doors. On the wall which faces the living room, Sander painted an image of a mermaid with long hair, swimming towards the glass ceiling, as if to reach for the stars. The painting is mostly unfinished, with only the outline of the mermaid completed. Sander couldn’t bring himself to colour it yet since he wants it to wait until he sees his saviour under the bright sun - when Sander knows he will be most vibrant. On the days when Sander is only filled of thoughts of his saviour, he likes to float in the pool and look at the moon. 

Sander purses his lips as he slowly traced his brush on the canvas, taking special care to paint the soft yellow against the shadow to illuminate the subject - Robbe - and make him come to life.

Sander started painting as soon as he came back to his flat. He couldn’t contain the antsy feeling running through his hands so he grabbed his brushes to start working on the canvas and immortalise his wonderful evening with Robbe.

The dinner with Robbe has already imprinted itself in his mind, each precious moment on continuous loop whenever he closes his eyes. Nonetheless, he still wanted a reminder - something solid he could hold onto and look at during days when he’s feeling low. 

Sander is painting his most favourite moment from the evening. When ‘Rebel Rebel’ was playing and Robbe was gazing at him with that soft look, no judgement towards Sander’s antics in those kind eyes. Lips quirked in a gentle smile, touched with a hint of amusment visible through the dimples on the side of his mouth. Incandescent lights in the restaurant casting a soft glow and framing Robbe’s chestnut hair.

Sander can only hope to paint the moment, exactly as he saw it and do Robbe’s beauty justice.

Moments later, Sander adds the finishing touches on the canvas. He drops his brush on a glass bottle next his easel and stands up to stretch. He walks a few steps to the back to carefully look at his painting from a new angle. For now, he’s satisfied with it but he’ll have to wait for the paint to dry before he can make a complete judgement. Sander thinks he’s done for the evening and moves to step out of his art room. 

Shortly after leaving the art room, Sander heads to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom deciding he needs a quick shower to clean off the paint and sweat he accumulated throughout the day.

Under the warm shower, Sander allows himself to relax and think about the strange (but wonderful) turn of events. He doesn’t have classes on Wednesdays but he came to the academy to introduce himself and convince Professor IJzermans - Léa, as she liked to be called by her students - to be his adviser for his thesis project. As the rumours carried, Léawas nice and a tad bit quirky. When Sander had asked her to be his professor, she had immediately said yes with no questions. Afterwards, she simply told Sander to bring his portfolio so that they could discuss his thesis project, even if it wasn’t due till next year.

Sander had been exhilarated with Léa’s positive response. He thought that was it - that was the best thing that happened to him that day. But then, Robbe walked into the room and Sander thought he must’ve been transported to a different timezone. It was nearly evening but, Robbe’s smile was as bright and warm like the noontime sun during a winter’s day. A time when all Sander would’ve liked to do was curl up like a cat under the window where the sun would hit him nicely and bring the warmth he terribly missed due to all that cold, frosty wind.

To be honest, he’s feeling confused about Robbe. He know deep within his heart that Robbe is his saviour. He just doesn’t know how to connect the lines because he clearly remembers his saviour’s large tail. To add to that confusion, Robbe’s mother is his professor who is clearly human too. She even has an extensive history in her art portfolio to back up her existence as a human being. 

Obviously, Sander is not an expert on mermaids. Starting from three years ago, Sander has been doing his own research on mermaids and their sightings. He’s pored over various encyclopedias and fairytale books; googling for many hours just to gain more insight and details on mermaids. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have a lot of credible reference material to rely on to prove that mermaids are real and what they are like in real life.

If Sander moves forward with his belief that Robbe and his professor are mermaids, Sander can clearly debunk the whole issue of mermaids turning into sea foam. Something which frankly scared Sander because he doesn’t like the idea of his saviour - sweet Robbe - turning into bubbles after being caught in an unrequited love affair. 

Throughout the dinner, he had subtly tried to ask Robbe more questions about his life before moving to Antwerp. But the other boy had been tight-lipped about the details, only mentioning the hobbies he shared with his childhood bestfriend, Jens. Sander even managed to get peeks of the necklace but it was still too small and Robbe was too far for him to see the exact details and verify that it was the necklace that he lost that night, three years ago. 

Sander sighs as he ends his shower and grabs a towel to dry himself up. He supposes that he needs to be patient with Robbe. He and Robbe has only met a few times - it’s only natural that the other boy hasn’t revealed deep secrets about himself. If mermaids are real and walk amongst humans (and Sander definitely thinks they do), they obviously don’t tell everyone they just met that they are mermaids. 

After his shower, Sander grabs his forgotten phone from his bag and throws himself on the bed. Upon swiping his phone on, Sander immediately gets a smile on his face as he sees the Instagram notification from when Robbe tagged him on a post a few hours ago. 

Sander had walked Robbe to his apartment after the dinner, keen to keep their time together longer. Along the way, he had shared a Bowie playlist to Robbe - an assignment for his new student. Sander feels a different kind of happiness as the boy he likes took the time to pay attention and listen to the music he loves - his past relationships never took the time and patience to understand why Sander likes David Bowie.

Sander’s smile turns into a frown after realising that Robbe must’ve been waiting for his reaction hours ago. He immediately clicks Robbe’s instagram profile to send him a message. He mulls for a few minutes, debating within himself on what’s the best way to get this conversation started. He wants to make sure he doesn’t ruin whatever relationship he and Robbe just started.

Sander releases a sigh as he presses send on his message, hoping that the message was the right amount of friendly and teasing this late in the night.

He’s about to lock his screen when he sees that Robbe’s typing a response.

  


Sander laughs in an effort to release his nervous energy. He thinks - no he hopes that Robbe is flirting with him. Sander hopes he wasn’t too much. He knows he can be a bit intense but, he doesn’t want to scare Robbe away.

  


Sander laughs in relief, throwing out his arms to spread out on the bed. For a minute, he had thought that Robbe was letting him down gently with how he keeps being busy.

Sander turns his body to lie down on his side, a soft smile playing on his lips. As much as he wants to see Robbe already, he can wait for a few more days. He’s already waited three years, he can wait till next week.

Besides, he can always talk to Robbe now. Sander will just have to rely on modern technology to woo the other boy. 

With that thought, Sander settles into a more comfortable position, ready to succumb to slumber.

Vrijdag 16:08

Sander walks to a stop next to the willow tree, located by the river. He looks across the street, particularly towards a small white building which sits on a large plain of green grass. He checks his phone to see if he found the right address when a black Tesla parks itself infront of him. Sander smirks as he sends a small wave towards the car, waiting for the driver to get off. 

Senne sends him a grin as he pushes his car door open and steps out of the car. Afterwards, he signals for Sander to come over as he moves to the back of the car to pull out some stuff from the trunk.

Sander chuckles at his friend as he jogs over to help Senne. He gives Senne a one-armed hug which the latter returns. _Hey, you found the place._ Senne greets.

_Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. The place is on Google Maps._ Sander responds with a soft laugh.

Senne shrugs, pulling out a sack of dog food and placing it on Sander’s waiting arms. Senne grabs a large box and places it on the ground before shutting the trunk close. He bends down again to grab the box and tilts his head towards the white building, signaling for them to start moving.

_So, I never thought that you’d be the type to miss Friday parties to volunteer at an animal shelter._ Sander says, with a curious tone, as they walk towards the entrance.

Senne responds with soft chuckle, pushing the entrance door with his shoulder. _Yeah, I didn’t think so either._

The reception at the animal shelter was empty. Senne places the box on the floor, motioning for Sander to do the same with the sack he was holding. Senne stretches up and leans carelessy on the counter, ringing the small bell placed on top of it.

_Just a minute!_ A female voice calls out and shortly after a blonde young lady steps out from one of the rooms, wiping her hands with a towel. 

Sander looks over to Senne whose face breaks out in a bright smile that he’s never seen before. Sander’s eyebrows raise upon realising why Senne has recently been so unavailable on Fridays. 

_Hey._ The blonde greets with a tight smile, giving Sander a brief glance before focusing back on Senne. _You’re here again_.

_Hi Zoë_. Senne greets back, smile still on his face and seemingly unaffected by her apathetic reaction to him. _I even brought a friend to help out. This is Sander._

_Oh hey, nice to meet you Sander._ Zoë greets Sander with a formal tone, turning to face him. _It’s great to see another person interested in helping the animals here in the shelter._

_Yeah_. Sander responds awkwardly, not sure how to deal with the strange vibe that his friend and Zoë have going. _Senne brought some stuff for the animals._ He says unsurely but, trying to help his friend look good.

_Ah! Well then, can you both bring them in to the back? Or do you need help?_ Zoë asks, moving towards the counter’s entrance. 

_We’ve got it, Zoë._ Senne says immediately, signaling with hand for Sander to pick up the dog food as he does the same with the box. 

Sander slowly follows Senne as he walks to the counter entrance, giving a small nod towards Zoë as another greeting. _We brought Bruno’s favourite dog food and some new flavours of cat food for the girls._ Senne says, trying to fill the silence with conversation.

_I’m sure Bruno will be happy with you visiting too._ Zoë responds politely, with the same tight smile. _You know the way to the storage area, yeah?_ She asks.

_Yeah, we’ll see you at the grooming area._ Senne replied with a wink. 

Sander doesn’t say anything, simply opting to follow Senne through a small corridor. He wonders what happened to them. Senne has shed his old ‘fuckboy’ image since starting university so Sander knows he doesn’t go breaking girls’ hearts anymore. He also seems to be quite smitten with Zoë while the latter’s reactions are a bit harder to read - it doesn’t seem like she hates Senne, more like she’s just uncomfortable that he’s there. 

_I can see now why I can’t seem to catch you on Friday nights._ Sander teasingly whispers to Senne who simply chuckles in response. Sander glances back to the counter entrance to see that Zoë has already gone back to the room where she came from.

After depositing the animal food sacks and boxes to the storage area, Sander follows Senne to the room where Zoë came from. Upon entering the room, Sander and Senne are greeted by a familiar, bright giggle which immediately catches Sander’s attention. 

Right in the middle of the room, there sat a giggling Robbe holding a puppy, which seems like a mix between a Pomeranian and a Siberian Husky, that is giving his face tentative licks. In that moment, Sander feels time stop and his vision focus only on how Robbe’s cheekbones turn sharper and his dimples more prominent with his radiant smile, gracing his features.

_Hey, you okay?_ Senne confusedly asks, bringing Sander back to reality and catching the attention of the two occupants in the room. Sander feels his cheeks warm from the attention as he meets Robbe’s eyes. 

Robbe stands up, carefully placing the puppy on the floor while Zoë stands up from the side of the room where she was brushing the hair of a black Labrador and moves to where Sander and Senne are standing by the door entrance. 

_Well._ Zoë starts, tentatively looking at Robbe who has moved to stand beside her with a timid smile. _Senne and Sander, this is Robbe. He’s helping out today._ Zoë introduces, motioning between the three of them. 

_Hey, nice to meet you._ Senne greets offering to shake Robbe’s hand which the latter accepts with a soft greeting.

Sander readies a smile as Robbe turns to him. _Well, I certainly didn’t think that we’d have another impromptu date here._ Sander teasingly says which prompts a raised eyebrow from Zoë and Senne coughing out a laugh. 

Robbe’s cheeks bloom a wonderful shade of pink which makes Sander’s hands crave a paint brush. _Yeah, we know each other._ Robbe explains to Zoë, turning his head to the girl and averting his eyes from Sander’s gaze. 

Zoë bounced her head towards Robbe in a nod, with a look the clearly says that they will talk about this later. She turns back to Senne, points to a French Bulldog napping by the window and says, _Well, Bruno is right there but he’s sleeping. Robbe’s going to give Ollie a bath so maybe you can help him out?_

_Why don’t I help him out?_ Sander immediately cuts in. _I help my niece a lot when she’s trying to bathe her dog._ Sander continues with a charming smile even as he hears Senne try to contain a laugh at his side. 

Zoë blinks at Sander before giving wide-eyed Robbe an incredulous look. Based on Robbe’s reaction, Sander wants to give himself a kick on the head. If he hasn’t screwed up with his flirting earlier, he thinks he might’ve effectively scared Robbe away now. 

_I think I’ll let Robbe decide_. Zoë says unsurely, pushing Robbe to return to the present and fix his expression. 

Robbe looks towards Zoë and the two seemingly tries to communicate with raised eyebrows, making Sander want for the ground the swallow him up. It’s then that Robbe meets Sander’s eyes and Sander pouts to plead his case. 

Robbe’s shoulders relax at seeing Sander’s expression. _It’s fine, Zoë. Sander did say that he can handle it_. He tells Zoë with a tentative smile. 

Senne claps Sander on his shoulder, as if to congratulate him. _Well, that settles it. I’ll stay with you here to play with the kids, Zoë._ Senne says, tilting his head towards where the kittens were playing in their area.

Zoë sighs in agreement. _Go ahead, I’ll just finish combing Bailey’s hair._ Zoë gives Robbe another look before leaving him with Sander, with a squeeze on Robbe’s arm. 

_So_. Robbe starts, giving Sander a searching look. _Do you want to get started?_

Sander smiles brightly. _I’m all yours._ He says presenting himself with raised hands. 

Robbe laughs. _Ok, I’m going to grab Ollie so why don’t you put your leather jacket somewhere safe?_ Robbe says, turning towards the puppy he was holding earlier.

Sander purses his lips in a smile and shrugs off his jacket, all the while watching Robbe kneel down and rub Ollie on his head. He looks around the room and finds a familiar brown jacket hanging on the coat hooks near the door. Sander quickly moves to hang his coat next to the brown jacket. 

After hanging his jacket, Sander turns to find Robbe waiting with Ollie in his arms, a small grin on his face. _Ready?_ Robbe asks, starting to walk towards where Sander thinks the wash area for the animals is located.

Sander jogs up to open the door for Robbe with a charming smile and small curtsy. Robbe chuckles softly at his antics and slips through the door before him. 

The wash area is a small, white room with a shower area, just large enough to accommodate a Labrador dog, located on one side of the room. Sander gently closes the door and continues to stand in the area as Robbe places Ollie in the shower area. He turns to Sander and asks. _Can you play with Ollie for a bit? I’ll just prepare the dog shampoo and stuff._

_Okay_. Sander responds, gently pushing Robbe by his waist to move through the narrow spaceand get to Ollie. Sander kneels down on the shower area as he tentatively pets Ollie by his ear, making Ollie wag his tail in satisfaction.

Sander turns to Robbe as he hears the latter’s soft giggle. Sander pouts as Robbe’s face is covered by the cabinet door from where he leaned down to grab the bath essentials for the puppy. 

While Robbe is busy, Sander comes up with an idea and he pulls out his phone to start playing his Bowie playlist. Robbe closes the cabinet door and meets Sander’s eyes with a twinkle, recognising the song playing.

Sander teasingly lifted his eyebrows at Robbe. _Know this song, Space Cowboy?_

_Ground control to Major Tom. It’s Space Oddity._ Robbe responds with a light giggle as he moves to where Sander is kneeling, a dog shampoo bottle on one hand. 

_Anyway, why don’t you show me how to bathe Ollie? Maybe you can also be my teacher here?_ Robbe asks with a wink.

Sander laughs, grabbing the shampoo from Robbe’s hand and making a show in twirling it. _Well, you’re proving to be quite a diligent student. Why don’t you test the water first, gotta make sure that it’s not too cold or too hot for little Ollie here._ Sander says in mock seriousness.

Robbe’s eyes crinkle in a smile, moving to grab the shower head, making sure that it’s facing away from Ollie, and turning the faucet on. Sander observes Robbe take his time to test the water with his fingers. After a short while, Robbe starts spraying Ollie with lukewarm water and Sander combs his hands through Ollie’s fur to calm him down. 

_Here, hold him a bit so that I can start to shampoo him._ Sander says to Robbe who turns off the water and gently holds Ollie. Sander lathers up the shampoo in his hands and then starts running them through Ollie. His hands brush through Robbe’s in the process and they both look to each other with gentle smile. 

Robbe starts helping Sander lather Ollie’s legs when a familiar bass riff plays in the air. Sander unconsciously groans as he recognises the song, bringing Robbe’s confused gaze to meet his eyes. Instead of answering the question in Robbe’s eyes, Sander grabs the shower head, using it as a mic as he starts to sing.

_ Pressure pushing down on me.  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for. _

Sander feels his stomach do flips, as Robbe giggles at his singing. _Is that also Bowie?_ Robbe asks. 

Sander responds with a devilish smirk as he swiftly turns on the water and sprays it on Robbe. _I thought you studied._ Sander teases, laughing when Robbe sputters in surprise at the water. 

_Sander!_ Robbe exclaims, moving to grab the shower head from Sander’s hands. Sander laughs as he pulls his hand away from Robbe and spraying the other boy with more water. Robbe grabs onto Sander’s arm holding the shower as his hair and face get more drenched. Sander heartily laughs when Robbe manages to push him down and climb over his legs to finally grab the shower. 

Sander caught off guard at the quick change of events, slips to the floor as Robbe pushes his hand on Sander’s chest. Robbe with a wide and wicked smile, turns the water directly on Sander’s face to get his revenge. Sander laughs as he tries to protect his face from the water attack. He grabs Robbe’s shoulders and the boy falls with a laugh to his chest, dropping the shower head to the floor. 

They both continue laughing at the situation as the water from the shower head continue to spray at them. Robbe carefully moves up and Sander’s heart stutters to his throat when deep brown eyes look up at him, framed by light brown hair - the situation strangely reminiscent of Sander’s time at the beach three years ago.

Robbe smiles shyly from his position above Sander, a short brown curl falling to cover his left eye. Sander slowly raises his hand to Robbe’s face, breathless at the beauty infront of him. Sander maintains eye contact as he carefully moves the lone curl by Robbe’s eye back to his ear, feeling the other boy’s pulse rapidly beating under his hand. His eyes drop to Robbe’s cupid bow lips, licking his own lips unconsciously. 

Sander feels a strange pull towards the other boy and he thinks Robbe may feel the same, as the other boy slowly descends to close the distance between them.

_Hey, are you guys—_ A voice interrupts from out of the blue, making Robbe sit up quickly. Sander turns his eyes towards the door and meets Zoë sheepish smile, flustered upon realising she interrupted something. That’s when Sander registers his and Robbe’s compromosing situation, with Robbe caging Sander in between his legs on the floor.

_Did you need something?_ Robbe asks nervously, starting to get up from his position on top on Sander. He picks up the shower head from the floor and turns off the faucet before standing straight to face Zoë, a careful smile on his face.

Zoë tries to wave off the awkwardness with her hands. _No, I was just wondering if things were okay. We heard some noise and then it got quiet so I was wondering if things were okay._ She rambles on, looking from Robbe to Sander who has opted to stay lying on the floor. 

Sander closes his eyes in embarrassment while Robbe continues to assure Zoë that things are okay.

_Ok, umm, well I’ll leave you both to it. Make sure to wash Ollie thoroughly. We don’t want him to be itchy after being under that shampoo for a while._ Zoë remarks before she closes the door again.

Sander hears Robbe sigh and feels the him poke his cheek, as if to wake him up. _So we should probably wash Ollie properly now?_ Robbe tells him with a hesitant smile. 

Sander sits up and grins widely to reassure Robbe. _Do you have some dog conditioner? We’ll need to condition him to make his beautiful fur shine._ Sander asks, moving back to the task at hand, as if he wasn’t just about to kiss this beautiful creature with him. 

Robbe smiles gratefully and responds. _Yeah, I think I saw one in the cabinet. Let me grab it._

Sander nods as he takes the shower from where Robbe placed it. He raises his eyebrows at Ollie, who looks at him curiously, and starts to to wash the shampoo away. 

Robbe returns to his place next to Sander with the bottle of conditioner. He remains quiet as he watches Sander rinse Ollie with pursed lips. Sander watches him from the corner of his eyes as Robbe starts to rub some conditioner in his hands, ready for Ollie after the shampoo is completely gone. 

_Have you gone around Antwerp since you got here?_ Sander asks, wanting to fill the silence with something. 

Robbe blinks at the sudden question. _Not really, I go around on my own but I don’t really know what to see in the city._ Robbe confesses. 

Sander allows Robbe to take over in conditioning Ollie while he turns off the water. _I can give you a tour on Wednesday._ Sander suggests, with a small shrug. 

_Well, if it’s not too much of a bother._ Robbe says with a thankful tone on his voice. 

_It’s really not_. Sander replies. _Is there anything you’re interested in?_

Robbe pauses at rubbing Ollie by his ear, contemplating the question. _Well, I did like the mural we did last time. Are there more of those around here?_

A slow smile spreads on Sander’s face as a brilliant idea concocts in his mind. _I could give you a graffiti tour!_ He exclaims. 

_A what?_ Robbe giggles at Sander’s sudden excitement. 

_A graffiti tour_. Sander confirms. _We can go around in our bikes and see some really nice art in the streets of Antwerp._

_Oh_. Robbe sighs out and Sander blinks, confused at Robbe’s reaction. 

_Umm_. Robbe starts, turning to meet Sander’s eyes. _I don’t know how to ride a bike._

_Oh, your dad didn’t teach you? Or your mama?_ Sander gently asks. 

Robbe shakes his head in response, moving back to rubbing the conditioner on Ollie. _There wasn’t really any time._

_Hey_. Sander says, tilting his head to look at Robbe’s eyes. Robbe gives him a small smile as their eyes meet. _We can always take a walk._ Sander suggests and Robbe responds with a small nod.

_Great. So we should probably rinse the conditioner off Ollie and dry him up before he gets sick._ Sander suggests, turning the water back on to wash Ollie while Robbe laughs in response. 

Woensdag 9:56

Sander nervously waited infront of Robbe’s apartment building. He did a bit of impulsive shopping over the weekend to prepare for their date since he did want to show Robbe around Antwerp properly. Riding in a car may not be the best option for checking out graffiti around the city but walking would restrict them to a specific area. 

After getting back home last Friday, Sander dived headlong into crafting the best tour plan. Somewhere in the night, he had found an electric bike that can seat two person which he immediately purchased. He could’ve bought a Vespa, similar to the one that Noor owns but, he was planning on teaching Robbe to ride a bike sometime in the near future. Hence, the idea of the electric bike as it might be more encouraging for Robbe to learn how to bike if Sander got an electric one which still needed pedalling. Sander wouldn’t lie that he was also looking forward to Robbe possibly wrapping his slender arms around his waist as they raced through the streets of Antwerp. 

Sander had been texting with Robbe in that past few days and he has learned various details about the other boy. Like he may not know how to ride a bike but he’s good on the skateboard, mainly because his best friend is a self-proclaimed pro in skateboarding. Or that he’s quite the gamer. There were times that Robbe’s slow in replying to Sander and he explained that he has game sessions with friends he’s met through Jens - Moyo and Aaron. Robbe’s still secretive about how his visit to his dad went, simply dismissing the event as boring and awkward. 

On the other hand, Robbe was quite obvious about his love for his mama. He’s been quite vocal about how exasperated he was with his mama and Zoë teaming up to feed him more greens. But Sander’s quite good in reading in between the lines and Robbe’s messages always carried a fond tone when complaining about the vegetables - especially when he starts talking about the cakes and desserts his mama brought for him to try. 

Sander hopes that one day, Robbe can talk so fondly of him too with other people. He leans on the seat of the bike as he looks to the building’s front door, waiting for the owner of a brown jacket to make his appearance. Sander doesn’t have to wait long as soon enough, Robbe comes rushing out of the door with an apologetic smile. 

A smile breaks across Sander’s face as Robbe comes closer to him with the other boy giving the white bike he’s leaning on surreptitious glances. _Hey_. Robbe says as he makes a stop infront of Sander, leaning forward awkwardly to give Sander the usual ‘kiss on the cheek’ greeting which Sander returns with a laugh. 

_Sorry, I’m late_. Robbe tells him, leaning back with an awkward smile.

_That’s your first offense, Mr IJzermans. I’ll have you know that I won’t be lenient on my only student._ Sander reprimands in mock play with a smirk. 

_It won’t happen again._ Robbe responds with a wink and soft giggle.

Sander eyes soften at Robbe’s reaction and he shakes his head briefly, as if to wake himself. He quickly turns to get on the bike, pulling his green duffle bag to his side. _Kom_. He throws a helmet towards Robbe while he secures one on his head. 

_What’s the plan?_ Robbe asks, looking at Sander carefully on his bike and securing the helmet on his head. 

_Kom_. Sander whines, enunciating on the vowel, and patting the seat behind him to signal for Robbe to get on. 

Robbe moves to get on behind Sander, visibly unsure on where to put his hands. Robbe blinks his wide eyes at Sander, awkwardly holding onto the ends of Sander’s leather jacket. 

_You better hold on to me tightly._ Sander teases, winking at Robbe who nods back in acknowledgment. 

Sander chuckles as he kicks back on the bike rest and starts pedalling towards their destination. 

13:13

_ It's not really work _

_ It's just the power to charm _

_ I'm still standing in the wind _

_ But I never wave bye bye _

Sander sings loudly, breezing through the traffic with Robbe holding tight to his waist, laughing along to Sander’s song. With Robbe, Sander feels like he conquer the world with little care on what the world may think of him. 

Sander and Robbe had just finished their first street art route in the historical city centre of Antwerp. Their first stop was at Munthof Park where showed Robbe a large mural of Dobby from Harry Potter. Based on their conversations, Sander had assumed that Robbe was a big fan of pop culture with how much he raved about Spiderman: Into the Spider-Verse. But it turns out, that the other boy hasn’t read or seen the movies about Harry Potter. Sander had then decided that Harry Potter was to be included into their “to-do list” (a list that Robbe isn’t aware of). 

From the park, Sander and Robbe had walked through the streets of Antwerp to check out other murals, hidden in the corners of city. Along the way, they made a quick stop at a famous donut store and tried some weird donut flavours - cola and mojito donuts. Throughout their walk, Sander tried to take as many photos of the other boy, much to Robbe’s embarrassment. They ended their long walk at one of the largest comic specialty stores in Europe - Mekanik Strip - to indulge Robbe’s interest in Spiderman (Robbe’s eyes literally lit up when he saw the life-sized Spiderman figure stuck on the walls of the comic store’s building). 

Now Sander is biking Robbe in the direction of Bonpartedok, near Museum aan de Stroom. The plan is to grab lunch and then visit the museum before heading off to see other murals in the area. 

Sander slowly pulls to a stop by the bike stands. He takes his helmet off before turning to Robbe with a smirk. _So I know this place has one of the most amazing salads in the city._ He teases. 

Robbe scoffs, moving to get off the bike and removing his helmet at the same time. Sander sees Robbe pout at him as he hands him the helmet, making him laugh. He gets off the bike as well and pulls the bike towards the bike stands to park it properly. 

_Kom_. Sander tells Robbe, tilting his head in the direction of the restaurant. _But seriously, their salads are good._

Robbe gives him an evil eye, lightly shoving at his shoulder. _Shut up_. He sulks adorably. 

Sander chuckles. _Lucky for you, they have amazing burgers and fries too._ He tells Robbe with a wink, pulling open the door to the restaurant.

They get seated at front of the restaurant, by the window where there’s a clear view of the colorful yachts and boats, docked near the museum. They quickly order burgers, fries and a salad to share because - _I don’t want your mama to think I’m not feeding you properly_ \- Sander had said, much to Robbe’s chagrin. 

Sander allows himself to bask in the comfortable quiet as Robbe looks toward the boats with a peaceful smile on his face. After a while, Robbe turns to him with a confused grin at Sander’s unwavering gaze. _What?_

_Nothing_. Sander replies, leaning forward and placing his chin on his hand. _Just curious about what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours._ He continues affectionately, igniting roses to bloom on the other boy’s cheeks.

_I was wondering where those boats have been to_. Robbe responds, averting his eyes to focus on playing with the table napkin.

_Do you want to make up stories?_ Sander asks, bringing Robbe’s questioning look back to his face. Sander smiles conspirationally, wriggling his eyebrows at Robbe. _Ok, let me start. Do you see that wooden boat with the orange and red sails?_ He asks, pointing to the said boat.

Robbe nods at him, confused smile at where Sander’s going. 

_Well, I think the captain and small crew of the ship just came back from touring the Carribean. On their way back, they got caught in a storm at the Bermuda Triangle. They think their journey only took 3 months but the reality is they’ve been missing for 33 years._ Sander whispers the last part, as if in secret, widening his eyes to add a curious effect to the story.

Robbe leans back back on his chair to muffle his giggles with his hand at Sander’s storytelling.

_Well, it’s your turn. What’s the story of that boat?_ Sander asks Robbe, with a raised eyebrow and smug smile, pointing towards a white yacht with light blue sails.

_Umm_. Robbe starts, looking to the boat. _I think a family on the boat went to the North Pole. They wanted to see the Northern lights._ Robbe pauses looking to Sander, sheepish grin on his face. Sander smiles and gives an encouraging nod for Robbe to continue.

_The family - they got lost because everything looks the same in white. So they walk and walk until they find a colorful village in a hidden ice valley. There they met Santa and his elves who help them get back to their boat. Now, they’re back but they have to keep everything a secret because otherwise, they will lose all their wonderful memories in the Christmas village._ He finishes timidly, glancing at Sander with an unsure smile.

_Wow_. Sander exhales. _I didn’t know that you’d be quite the storyteller._ Sander says, with a genuine smile, causing Robbe to chuckle bashfully. 

_Maybe we can make a children’s book. You can write the stories and I can paint the pictures._ Sander suggests with a twinkle in his eyes, already imaging him and Robbe working together in his studio. _You can add some of yo_ ur _family traditions to the story too_.

_Oh_. Robbe looks down. _We don’t have any traditions._

Before Sander could respond, the server returns with their orders. Robbe smiles politely, looking grateful at the interruption. Sander thinks it’s better to leave the topic for now but, he makes a mental note to try and create small traditions for Robbe from then on.

  


21:21

Robbe playfully pushes Sander towards the door of his apartment. _Move faster, I’m getting cold!_ Robbe whines adorably while Sander tries to slot his key into the keyhole, moving clumsily on purpose to tease Robbe. 

After dinner, he and Robbe had been biking back to the latter’s apartment when it started pouring. Sander had made a decision to bike to his house instead as it was closer and it wasn’t safe to continue biking in that weather. When they got to Sander’s apartment building, Robbe had sent a quick text to his mama to let her know that Sander will be driving him home when the weather clears out. 

Léa was having dinner with Milan, who somehow read the text and called Robbe in the next minute. Robbe had answered the call on speaker by accident which allowed Sander to hear Milan’s opening greeting - _Robbe, he might be Antwerp’s prince but I taught you to play hard to get! Going to his place on the first date is not playing hard to get!_ \- which was accompanied by Léa’s loud laugher in the background. Robbe ended the call immediately but he was so mortified and flustered that he visibly blushed to the tips of his ears.

Though he felt sorry towards Robbe that his feelings got revealed that way, Sander was so thrilled and elated that he somehow managed to get validation that Robbe was interested in him. Robbe had covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at Sander. He was so endeared with Robbe in that moment. He had wanted to do everything in his power to assure Robbe that everything’s okay. He gently pulled Robbe’s hands away from his face and teased him, with gentle smile. _I’d rather be called your king so that I can call you my prince._

A small smile had blossomed on Robbe’s face. He responded with a small nod but, had averted his eyes from Sander. 

_Oho! As your king, I’d like to see you look at me with a smile._ Sander joked playfully, bopping Robbe’s cheek where his dimple usually is. Robbe had giggled and Sander satisfied at Robbe’s reaction, tugged him towards the elevator muttering about how they should get warm. He had continued teasing Robbe in the elevator to ease the other boy’s anxieties. 

Sander finally opens the door to his apartment and he spread his hands infront of him. _Welcome to my castle, young prince._

Robbe laughs, shaking his head in disbelief at Sander’s antics. Upon entering the threshold, Sander and Robbe quickly shrug off their jackets. Sander quickly moves to adjust the room’s thermostat upon noticing how Robbe is shivering in his thin shirt.

_Feel free to explore. Let me just grab some towels and things for you to change in._ Sander tells Robbe before rushing to his bathroom, leaving the other boy as he’s removing his sneakers. 

Sander goes to his closet first where he chooses an old black shirt and grey sweatpants to bring to the bathroom for Robbe to change into after he takes a warm shower. Sander quickly places the clothes on the counter before grabbing large fluffy towels for Robbe. 

As Sander steps out of his room, he calls out for the other boy. _Robbe?_

In his haste, he had forgotten to turn on the lights in the apartment so he flicks on the lights in the corridor outside his room and in the living room. When the lights still don’t warrant a reaction from Robbe, Sander calls out his name again, confused with the silence. 

Sander walks towards the living room, carefully looking around to check if Robbe was playing hide and seek. When he turns around, Sander feels his breath catch and his heart thunders that he feels his pulse to his fingertips. In the pool area, stood Robbe with his back towards Sander as he looks at the painting in the pool room. The lightning from outside, illuminates his figure and cast shadows on his sharp angles.

Sander feels his feet walk towards Robbe by instinct. He quietly places the towels on the teak patio chair before moving next to the other boy. Robbe turns to him, eyes glassy and sparkling with unshed tears. _Sander, this—_. Robbe tries to say with a watery smile. 

_It’s not yet finished_. Sander tells Robbe quickly. _I, uh, I don’t how to finish it._ He continues nervously as he didn’t know how to explain the art to Robbe. To be honest, Sander is also scared about talking about that night three years ago with Robbe because what if he is wrong and Robbe isn’t his saviour. He didn’t want to scare Robbe away. 

_It’s beautiful, Sander. This place is beautiful._ Robbe assures him, beatific smile still on his face.

_Really? You think so?_ Sander asks hopefully. 

Robbe turns to look at him fully, reaching both hands to hold his firmly. _Yes_. Robbe says firmly, looking straight into his eyes. _I need to tell you something._ Robbe continues. 

Sander blinks at Robbe in confusion. _What?_

_I have to tell you something but I need you to promise that you won’t tell anyone._ Robbe says urgently, a determined look in his eyes. 

_I promise, Robbe. Whatever it is, your secret is safe with me._ Sander responds seriously, nodding his head and grasping back onto Robbe’s hands. 

_Ok_. Robbe says, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. _I can tell you but I think it’s better if I show you._ He sighs out, taking a step back from Sander and letting go of his hands. 

Sander feels a ton of butterflies play inside his stomach, in hopeful anticipation of what’s to come. Robbe swiftly takes off his shirt before moving to his pants. Sander can see the nervous shake in Robbe’s hands as he undoes his belt before pushing both his pants and underwear quickly. Sander swallows as Robbe meets his eyes when he straightens, his gold necklace glinting from the sparks of lightning. They don’t break eye contact as Robbe walks backward to the edge of the pool. Robbe pauses at the edge of the pool and Sander takes the moment to admire the other boy’s beautiful determination. 

Robbe gives him the sweetest smile which Sander returns. _And with this our promise binds us._ He whispers before free falling to the pool. 

Immediately, Sander rushes to the pool’s edge to check on Robbe when the pool starts glowing green like the Northern lights during a winter’s evening. Sander feels himself stop breathing when the waters turn dark and he drops to his knees, a strong need to see Robbe vibrating through his veins. 

_Robbe!_ Sander calls out when Robbe breaks through the water, a large fin causing a splash behind him. Sander’s eyes widen and his heart jumps to his throat. This is what he’s been expecting yet, he’s gone speechless in awe at Robbe’s beauty. The lighting from the living room cast a soft light on Robbe and his fin, making his fin shimmer. It isn’t bright enough for Sander to determine the exact color of Robbe’s tail but he can guess that it’s a shade of green. 

_Hi_. Robbe whispers softly as he wades closer to Sander. 

_Hi_. Sander whispers back, his voice cracking. Robbe carefully reaches out to touch his cheek and that’s when Sander realises that he’s crying. 

_Why are you crying?_ Robbe asks gently, caressing his tears away. 

Sander laughs softly, smiling through his tears. _Because it’s you. You’re the one who gave me back my life three years ago._

Robbe tilts his head in question. _You’re not scared?_ He asks unsurely. 

_How could I ever be scared of you? You’re the most gentle person that I know_. Sander responds with a warm smile. _Wait, should I be calling you a person? What’s should I call you?_

Robbe giggles lightly at Sander’s question. _I’m a mermaid, Sander._ Robbe confirms, poking Sander on his cheek. 

Sander laughs. _Really now? I just thought you were a huge tuna fish._

Robbe scoffs before a devilish smile breaks on his face. _Maybe you’d like a closer look._ He says, making Sander’s eyes widen before Robbe pulls him to fall into the pool. 

Sander coughs out the water he inhaled as soon as he breaks through the water’s surface. Robbe laughs heartily at him and he retaliates by splashing water at the mermaid. Sander wipes the water out of his eyes as he swims quickly towards Robbe to extract some sort of revenge. He somehow manages to grab Robbe’s arms and drag the giggling creature closer to his chest. 

They continue wrestling in the water, with Robbe’s tail occassionally brushing against Sander’s legs making him shiver. When they both grow tired, Robbe smiles at him brushing his blonde hair back. _Hi_. Robbe whispers again in greeting. 

Sander doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes a short moment to admire the boy he’s holding in his arms. His hand unconsciously move up to trace the sharp edges of Robbe’s collarbones, briefly brushing against the golden pendant on his neck before moving up to caress Robbe’s jaw and cheek and finally combing Robbe’s hair back to his ears. 

_You’re beautiful_. Sander whispers before moving to close the distance and finally kiss Robbe on the lips. He feels Robbe sigh against his lips as the mermaid relaxes and wraps his arms around Sander’s shoulders. He pulls Robbe closer by his waist, making the other boy gasp and allowing Sander to lick inside his mouth. 

Kissing Robbe feels like coming up for air after drowning. His kisses are like oxygen and Sander feels so desperate and hungry for more that he wants to melt against Robbe and never let go. 

Outside the storm rages on and the cold winds continue to howl. But inside this room, Sander is sure that his body and soul has never burned brighter and warmer. All because he’s finally found this beautiful creature wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So I’m really sorry about the delay with this chapter. I was really busy with work and Netflix so I couldn’t really focus on the story.  
> 2\. I really struggled a lot with the chapter, the pacing, characterisation, dialogue and the last part - so basically the entire thing. Originally, I was planning on doing the reveal in the next chapter but I just wanted to write more mermaid!Robbe scenes. But let me know what you guys think. 🙂  
> 3\. The quote in Sander’s last insta post is by Vincent Van Gogh.
> 
> Comments and kudos will be much appreciated. 🥰


	6. Five Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thank you to all those who patiently waited! I almost stopped writing this story but then I already wrote 5K words so I decided to power through. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I might’ve rushed through the last part so let me know your thoughts. Also, I’m not an expert on bipolar disorder so I’m apologising in advance if I misrepresented it (if I did, please let me know). Not gonna lie, there’s a lot of fluff but this chapter is quite heavy. 😔
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide attempt, mental illness, and sexual harassment; homophobia and homophobic slurs; and violence.

Woensdag 22:13

Robbe sighs in satisfaction as he relaxes in the warm water, sinking to allow the water to engulf him to his ears. He flips his fin at the end of the tub which causes a small splash of water to spill to the floor - ah, he already misses the pool. He closes his eyes and savours the sense of freedom and relieffrom revealing his real form to another human - an especially important human - and finding acceptance, instead of horror and disgust. 

When Robbe found the incomplete painting of the mermaid in the pool room, he felt a strange sense of awe for Sander and his art. Although he had tried to keep his feelings for the beautiful boy in check, he wouldn’t lie that he felt terrified with the intensity of his feelings - feelings he didn’t know he was capable of. He’s heard tales about mermaids being consumed by love and destroyed by broken hearts that he was scared he was allowing himself to being dragged into a dark cave by a boy he just met. But when he saw Sander’s painting, his heart just knew that it could be entrusted with Sander. That Sander, beautiful Sander, will not trample on his heart and push him into an endless pit of misery. 

And the kiss. Robbe feels a shy smile spread across his face and a familiar warmth crawl from his stomach to his cheeks at the memory of the kiss. While Robbe’s no expert on kissing - the kiss in the pool being his first one - he didn’t expect kisses to be so addictive that he never wanted to take another breath of air so that he continue kissing Sander forever. Unfortunately, Robbe had to be the one to end the kisses when he realised how Sander had started to shiver while his lips had turned blue, even with all the kisses. Robbe had laughed as Sander pouted from being pushed back up the pool’s edge so that he can take a shower first. Sander hadn’t wanted to leave, growing more fascinated with Robbe’s true form with each passing second. Robbe flustered from the boy’s intense attention had splashed water at Sander to force him back inside the warm apartment. Sander finally conceded after being soaked with too much water and laughingly went away to take his shower.

Robbe had come up from the water and wrapped himself with the towels Sander left for him while waiting for the bleach blonde to come back. He continued to bask in the beauty of Sander’s artwork and craftsmanship in the pool room as he sat with his now-human feet in the waters. When Sander returned, wrapped in a plain white shirt and grey sweats, he immediately planted a soft kiss on the mermaid’s pouting lips before pulling Robbe inside. 

In the bathroom, Robbe was floored by Sander’s efforts to care for him when he was met with a prepared bath and a small fire in the bathroom’s fireplace - for Robbe to warm himself up properly, Sander had explained with a shy smile. Robbe had littered kisses on Sander’s face in gratitude which made the other boy chuckle before proceeding to kiss Robbe properly on the mouth. Eventually, Sander pushed Robbe towards the bath with a laugh so that the mermaid can bathe in peace. 

A soft knock on the door disturbs Robbe from his thoughts, making him sit up, as properly as he can with his tail, on the bathtub. 

_Robbe, can I come in?_ Sander calls out through the door. _Your mama was calling on your phone._

Robbe’s eyes widen as he remembers where he is and his mama who’s probably worried about him. _Yes!_ He shouts back.

Sander carefully opens the door, peeking in before moving inside with Robbe’s phone in his hand. Robbe smiles gratefully as Sander comes closer, glancing at his fin hanging at the end of the tub before handing him his phone. Robbe quickly swipes his phone open and finds two missed calls and five messages from his mama. He throws a quick glance towards the skylight in Sander’s bathroom, confirming that it’s still pouring outside. 

_Let me just grab something and I’ll come back._ Sander tells him, already moving to leave the room. Robbe waits until Sander’s out the door before pressing on his phone to call his mama. 

At the second ring, his mama answers with a worried. _Robbe!_

_Hi mama!_ Robbe greets. A smile of shame spreading across his face at worrying his mama, even if the other can’t see him.

_Are you okay? Did something happen? Is Sander driving you home?_ Léa asks, not stopping to let her son answer.

Robbe chuckles at his mama’s barrage of questions. _I’m okay. Sander prepared a warm bath for me and I just got a bit absent-minded - you know how I get when I’m near water._ He explains.

A pause. _You didn’t transform your legs unconsciously, right?_ Léa questions with a concerned tone.

Robbe blinks, pausing a bit to look at his green tail. _Umm, no. I’m not that careless, mama._ Robbe lies. 

_Ok, I’m just making sure._ Léa responds. _Sander’s sweet and I know that you may have feelings for him but, we can’t be too careful, Robbe._ Léa admonishes gently.

_I know._ Robbe whispers back, closing his eyes in a silent apology to his mama for lying when he knows she’s just worried about him. 

_Anyway, is Sander driving you back tonight? It’s still raining quite hard outside._ Léa asks. A soft pad of footsteps briefly distract Robbe from his conversation as he looks back to see Sander come back, holding two bottles of beer. 

_Umm, yeah I think. He’ll drive me back when it stops raining._ Robbe responds distractedly as Sander settles in a wooden chair, placed by the wall near the tub.

_Well, it’s getting late so I don’t mind that you stay there for the night. Just make sure to stay safe, okay?_ Léa tells him over the phone.

_Yes, mama. I’ll check with Sander if I can stay the night._ Robbe replies, noting Sander’s raised eyebrow at his statement. 

At his response, Léa laughs allowing a bit weight to be lifted from Robbe’s chest. _Just don’t be rude and offer to sleep on the couch or something._ Léa teases. Ok, I’ll let you rest. _Call me if anything happens._

_Ok, have a good night._ Robbe replies softly before ending the call. 

_So I guess you’re staying over?_ Sander asks, offering an opened bottle of beer to Robbe who declines and instead hands over his phone so that it can be placed on a dry place.

Robbe relaxes back on the tub before looking over to Sander who’s still waiting for the answer to his earlier question. _If it’s okay with you?_ Robbe asks back with a small shy smile. 

Sander leans back on his chair with a smug smile playing on his lips. _Well, what do I get in exchange?_

Robbe laughs a bit at Sander’s posturing. He hums, pretending to play along with whatever game Sander seems to be playing. _Well I could pay you back with a thousand kisses?_ He asks, a teasing smirk playing on his lips. 

Sander smiles, moving his chair closer to Robbe. _A thousand kisses it is then. I’m not letting you go until you give me all of my thousand kisses._ Sander whispers lowly, eyes dark with an emotion that Robbe can’t place.

Robbe bites his lower lip as Sander’s green eyes send a hot surge to his stomach. He nods before leaning toward Sander and placing a soft kiss on Sander’s lips. _That’s the first one._ Robbe whispers softly, separating to meet Sander’s eyes which twinkle in a smile. 

_You still have a long way to go, IJzermans_. Sander replies with raised eyebrows. Sander steals another kiss before setting back on his chair and drinking his beer, eyes still fixed on Robbe. 

Robbe continues smiling as he observes Sander focusing his attention on his tail. Robbe wiggles his tail a bit and notices how Sander’s hands seem to twitch in response. 

_Do you want to touch my fin?_ Robbe asks, interrupting Sander’s thoughts. Sander meets Robbe’s gaze with a sheepish smile. 

_Sorry, I guess I was staring._ Sander responds running a hand through his face

Robbe giggles at the unfamiliar blush gracing Sander’s neck. _You can touch it, I don’t mind._

Sander, still flushed with embarrassment, nods meekly. He carefully reaches out to gently touch his fingertips against Robbe’s fin, right where his thigh should be. Robbe lets out an unconscious shiver at the foreign touch which Sander notices, making the boy bring his eyes immediately back to Robbe in concern. 

_Sorry, I’m a bit ticklish there._ Robbe confesses with a shy grin.

Sander tilts his head at Robbe with a fond smile. _Can I continue?_ He asks, motioning back to the tail. Robbe responds with a quick nod, moving to stretch his tail more for Sander to touch. 

_Let me know if I make you feel uncomfortable._ Sander tells Robbe gently, meeting his eyes and waiting for Robbe’s nod of afirmation before resuming his curious exploration of the tail. 

Robbe feels Sander’s soft and warm hands carefully caress his tail. He observed how Sander bites his lower lip in concentration and erupts into giggles when Sander swiftly runs his hand through a section of his tail in one quick motion. Sander looks back at him with an adoring gaze, gentle smile on his face. Robbe feels a warmth spread from his chest as he allows himself to drown in the other’s beautiful green eyes. 

When Sander’s finger slowly trace a scale on Robbe’s tail, Robbe unconsciously releases a low moan of pleasure which catches both of them off-guard. Robbe covers his flushed face with his hands and immediately submerges himself in the water to hide his embarassment. Robbe knows that mermaids’ scales are one of their erogenous zones - he’s just never experienced that sort of pleasure and he feels so shy towards Sander about it now. 

From under the water, he can hear Sander’s muffled chuckles and feels a gentle hand wrap around his wrist to pull him up. Robbe allows himself to be dragged to the surface, as he didn’t want Sander to think he did something wrong but, he keeps his hands on his face - still too flustered to meet Sander’s eyes. 

_Hey, don’t cover that pretty face. For me, please._ Sander whispers as he slowly pries Robbe’s fingers from his face. 

Robbe finally removes his hands from his face and meets Sander’s warm smile. _Too much?_ Sander asks with a tilt of his head. 

_No._ Robbe murmurs, averting his gaze to his hands placed back on his lap. 

_Ok_. Sander responds gently. _But, I think that’s enough exploration for me. Do you want to dry up? You still need to think about the 998 kisses you owe me._ Sander teases, with a wink. 

Robbe laughs, thankful that the bleach blonde opted to not ask any questions as he’s not sure he’s ready to answer any of them. 

—

Woensdag 23:33

Soft hands carefully caressed Robbe’s back, fingers trailing a fever down his back. A warm tongue dances with his own and his soft moan is captured by the lips plundering his mouth, seemingly breathing his essence. Robbe has read tales about mermaids being sirens who steal the life out of humans. Being a mermaid himself, he knows those stories aren’t real. But in this moment, with his entire being drowning in Sander, he’s not sure if maybe Sander is the mythical creature sent to bring Robbe to his own world.

The bleach blonde releases his lips with a sigh, moving to plant kisses down his neck. A soft hand moving up from its exploration of Robbe’s body to trace and play with the chain of his necklace. Robbe sighs, eyes closed, as he stretches his neck, allowing Sander to lick and leave gentle bites on the soft skin. His hands move up to massage Sander’s damp hair to which the boy responds in appreciation. 

_Sander._ Robbe gasps when the bleach blonde nibbles on a particular spot which makes him shiver to his toes. He gently pulls Sander back up to his face and he meets the other’s eyes which are blown out in passion. Sander leans down again to bite Robbe’s lower lip and Robbe opens his mouth reflexively, allowing the blonde to resume his plunder on Robbe’s swollen lips. 

Robbe doesn’t know how long they’ve laid there, just kissing and caressing each other’s bodies. After Sander kissed him in the pool, it seemed like the blonde has unlocked a key to a part of Robbe’s body and soul which he doesn’t know existed. Even with all of his studies on the human anatomy, he didn’t know that a human body could feel like this. He didn’t know that his body could feel like it’s burning from within, with Sander slowly stoking a fire at his core.

Sander smiles into his mouth and teasingly whispers, _I think you’re down to 900 kisses._

Robbe laughs at the sudden statement and the two separate from their kisses as Sander opts to lean their his forehead on Robbe’s own.Eyes still closed, Robbe feels Sander’s fingers follow a path from his cheeks to his jaw before moving to the necklace again.

_I should return it to you._ Robbe whispers. _Your necklace, I mean. It belongs to you._

Sander hums in response as his hand start to play with the pendant resting at the base of Robbe’s throat. _Keep it. I like the idea of you holding a piece of me, even when we’re apart._ The blonde murmurs, placing a gentle kiss on Robbe’s nose. 

_Okay_. Robbe says, smiling as he opens his eyes to meet the green eyes seemingly waiting for his to open. 

Robbe feels his body unconsciously turn to follow the other boy’s movement as he rests his head on the pillow, eyes still focused on each other. Sander carefully run a hand through Robbe’s hair and the brunette hums in contentment. 

_Why did you cut your hair?_ Sander asks. _I’m sure you were just as beautiful with long, dark curls._ He mumbles, twirling a damp lock of hair around his finger. 

Robbe giggles. _Mama and Jens said I looked like Tarzan._

Sander snorts. _Well, what’s wrong with Tarzan? He can swing through the jungle._

Robbe smiles, pressing a chaste kiss on Sander’s lips. _So you’d prefer a man who swings rather than swims, huh?_

_I’d like you whatever you are, wherever you are from._ Sander says moving closer to steal a much deeper kiss which Robbe returns with a smile.

When they break from their kiss this time, Sander doesn’t move away, opting to run noses and simply basking in each other’s presence. His hand gravitates again to the pendant on Robbe’s neck. _My heart recognised you the moment we met that night we were spraypainting._ Sander confesses, unable to stop his lips from speaking his heart’s truth. _I didn’t know how, I just knew it was you._

Robbe sighs as he wraps his arm around Sander, trying to melt against the blonde’s warm body. 

_I was looking for you._ Sander confesses. _Hoping to see you again and thank you._

Robbe comfortingly rubs Sander’s shoulder, knowing that this was a delicate moment. He needs to ask Sander what happened that night, three years ago. 

_Sander. Can I ask you why you jumped?_ Robbe softly asks.

Sander shrugs, burrowing himself further into Robbe’s arms. _Robbe,_ _I’m_ _bipolar._ He whispers. 

Robbe blinks in confusion. He thinks he’s heard that word somewhere but he can’t pinpoint when or where. _Sander, can you explain what that means to me?_

Sander sighs, pulling away from Robbe’s embrace and sitting up on the bed to lean against the headboard. Robbe rises up to lean next to Sander, body turned to face the other fully. He reaches out to grasp Sander’s hand on his lap to offer some comfort, in what little way he can. 

_You don’t have to say anything you’re not comfortable with._ Robbe gently reassures the blonde. 

Sander drops his head on Robbe’s shoulder and starts to play with Robbe’s hand. _It’s a mental illness_. Sander confesses and Robbe hums, finally realising the sensitivity of the topic from his experience with his mama. 

_It means I have highs and lows._ Sander continues. _Sometimes, I get into depressive episodes where I completely shut down. Other times, I can be extremely wired - jumping from one thing to another._

_That night - at the cliff in France - I wanted to end everything. It just got too much. My thoughts didn’t seem to stop and the voices of everyone around me didn’t seem to go away._ Sander says brokenly. _That time, I thought dying was the only way to end things._

Robbe’s breath stutters at Sander’s confession. He pulls the blonde closer with his arm, hoping that his arms can offer a semblance of protection against the boy’s demons. _I don’t - I can’t lie and pretend what it’s like to be in your shoes, Sander. But, I’m happy that I found you that night._ Robbe whispers against the bleached locks. 

_I think it’s tough - being human._ Sander whispers pensively. _We have all these standards to live up to - to being normal. And it takes a lot of toll on me, every now and then._

_You don’t have to be normal, Sander. You will always be beautiful whatever you do._ Robbe responds. _What even is normal?_ He asks.

Sander chuckles cynically. _I don’t know how much you know about my family. But, we’re - people seem to place us on a pedestal where we’re supposed to be perfect. My parents and sister are okay. They’ve tried to support me through my bipolar disorder. But my other relatives - well they’ve always been critical and never thought I could do anything right. That I would be the smudge of dirt to tarnish my family’s white and pure reputation. It’s hard when I have all these voices pushing me into thinking that I’m bound to break everything that I touch - no matter how careful I try to be._ Sander whispers, burying himself further to Robbe’s neck. 

_Sander, look at me._ Robbe whispers, cradling the blonde’s face so that he can look into the other’s eyes. _We don’t know what happens in 5, 10 years. Heck, we don’t even know what will happen tomorrow - if the world will end or not. Just take minute per minute. We’re not gods. We’re always bound to break something sooner or later. But that’s what make our mortal lives exciting, okay?_ Robbe continues, wiping a stray tear that has fallen down Sander’s cheek. 

Sander nods, a watery smile brightening up his features. _Then, what exciting thing are we going to do in the next minute?_

Robbe smiles, thankful to see the familiar twinkle in those green eyes. _In the next minute, we’ll kiss._

_That’s chill_. Sander replies, already moving to capture Robbe’s lips in a kiss, filled with love and gratitude. 

—

Donderdag 9:46

Robbe giggles into Sander’s mouth as the blonde pushes him against the wall by his apartment’s door. _You have to go, you’ll be late._ Robbe whispers even as he wraps his arm around Sander’s neck to pull the other for a deeper kiss. 

Sander smiles, biting Robbe’s lower lip. _Let’s runaway. Maybe you can turn me into a clownfish and we can go swim in the ocean everyday._

Robbe bursts out laughing, punching Sander lightly on his chest. _Silly man, I don’t have powers. Besides, if I turn you into a fish, how will I be able to kiss you?_ Robbe asks, tilting his head with coy smile on his face.

Sander huffs, teasing smile on his face. _And here I thought I finally hit jackpot with Aquaman._

_What is up with everyone’s obsession with Aquaman?_ Robbe chuckles, pulling Sander closer to pepper kisses against the latter’s neck.  


_Hey Sander. I’m not ready to tell mama yet._ Robbe whispers against the other’s ear.

Upon hearing Robbe’s words, Sander tenses and tightens his hold on the mermaid’s waist. _You mean - about us being together?_

Robbe pulls back immediately and sees Sander’s brows furrowed in consternation. He raises his hand instinctively to ease the stress off the other’s forehead. N _o, I mean about you knowing about me - about us being what we are. I’m certain about you not hurting me - but I don’t want my mama to think that I rushed into it and worry her._ Robbe explains gently.

Sander sighs in relief, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Robbe’s. _Sorry, I just thought that you might be ashamed of me._

Robbe shakes his head gently, brushing his nose with Sander in reassurance. _Never. You’re one of the most amazing creatures I’ve ever met, underwater and on land._

_Fun night?_ A teasing voice asks out of the blue, breaking Robbe and Sander from their trance. 

Robbe groans upon catching sight of the wriggling brows and cheeky smirk of Milan, walking towards them. 

_So, this must be Sander? I’m Milan, Robbe’s guru._ Milan says, not waiting for Sander’s confirmation, and delicately offering his hand in introduction.

Robbe tries to tug Sander closer even as the latter moves to shake Milan’s waiting hand. _Yeah, Sander Driesen. Pleased to meet your acquaintance._

Milan hums in approval. _I like this one, Robbe. He has manners. Won’t force you to do anything nasty._ Milan says, winking conspiratorially at both of them. 

Robbe groans even louder in embarrassment, pulling Sander to his neck to hide the other boy from Milan. Sander chuckles warmly against his neck in response, patting his back comfortingly. 

_Sander is just leaving_. Robbe announces, pulling Sander behind him in the direction of the elevator. 

Sander shrugs, smiling helplessly at Milan, allowing Robbe to manhandle him to the elevator. 

_I’ll see you tomorrow?_ Sander asks softly while Robbe presses on the elevator button. 

_Maybe on Saturday? I’m helping Zoë out at the shelter tomorrow._ Robbe replies with a smile.

_Ok, I’ll drop by. I’m missing Ollie too._ Sander says just as the elevator dings open. _Talk to you later, Milan!_ Sander calls out with a wave before stealing another chaste kiss from Robbe and stepping onto the waiting elevator. 

Robbe giggles as Sander throws him an air kiss as the elevator doors close. He smiles wistfully turning to head to his apartment when he sees a smirking Milan, patiently waiting for him by the door.

_Your boyfriend seems sweet._ Milan states when Robbe reaches the door. _Nothing like the gossip sites make of him._

Robbe glances at Milan as he opens the door. _And what do those sites say about him?_ He asks warily as he steps inside the flat.

_Not much actually, just that he’s cold as ice. When he bleached his hair, people started calling him the Ice Prince of Antwerp._ Milan replies conversationally, following Robbe to the apartment. 

_Sander’s anything but cold._ Robbe replies flatly, done with the topic while Milan simply responds with a giggle.  


_Mama, I’m home._ Robbe calls out, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on the coat hanger. 

Léa briskly walks out from her room, looking frazzled, and hugging Robbe immediately upon reaching him.

Confused and worried, Robbe hugs his mama tight but looks to Milan in question. The tall blonde simply shrugs, looking equally confused. _Everything okay?_ Robbe carefully asks.

Léa sighs, releasing Robbe and running her hand through her hair. _Yeah, uh, I just spoke with your father._

_What?_ Robbe asks bewildered. As far as he knew, his father has never communicated to his mama when she’s on land. He usually sends a messenger for his mama so that she would see him herself in the ocean. 

Léa sighs tiredly, walking over to the couch to sit down. Robbe and Milan follow her, with Robbe sitting beside her and immediately holding her hand to offer comfort.

_Yeah, he can actually speak to us through mirrors or glasses - any surface which can show your reflection. It’s never happened before so I was a bit rattled._ Léa explains, closing her eyes and leaning on the cushions.

_What did he say?_ Robbe asks carefully, worried that his father has placed a tracker on him and now knows about Sander. His father known to be not particularly fond of humans considering the troubles they cause to the oceans and its creatures.

_He’s in Italy._ Léa says. _A mermaid was discovered and captured by some humans. Apparently, a group of men was stalking one of the mermaids who recently turned human. They were planning on selling him to the mafia._

_Oh my god._ Milan breathes out, a worried look crossing his features. _What happened? Did the mafia get him?_ He asks anxiously.

_No. Some of his human friends managed to send word to Poseidon about the whole thing. Luckily, your father was in Greece - you know how he likes to admire his statues - so he was able to save the poor mermaid right before he was handed over to the mafia._ Lea breathes out, relief evident in her voice.

_Is the mermaid okay?_ Robbe asks slowly. _What else did father do?_

Léa directs her warm, brown eyes toward Robbe. He’s distraught and probably traumatised. _Your father didn’t share much with what he did to those awful men but I’m sure it would’ve been a bloody mess. You know how he is._ She continues, soft hand caressing Robbe’s cheek. 

Robbe nods, biting his lower lip in worry. He does know what his father is capable of when angry. He’s never seen what his father does first hand but there are numerous accounts about them. 

_Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure he won’t touch Sander._ Léa says knowing what’s bothering Robbe, gently tugging on Robbe’s chin as a sign for the latter to stop biting on his lip.

Robbe’s eyes widen at his mama. _I didn’t say anything_. 

Léa chuckles patting on her son’s cheek fondly. _You didn’t have to say anything. I could hear it from your voice last night that you weren’t too keen to come home_. She teases making Robbe blush to his ears.

He ducks his head in embarrassment and instead asks, _So why did father call actually?_

Léa sighs again, recalling the topic on hand. _You have to be careful, Robbe. There are a lot of dangerous human whose actions we’ll never understand. He just said that if anything were to happen to you, he wouldn’t hesitate to drag you back to the ocean with him._ Léa says seriously, a hard look in her eyes.

Robbe closes his eyes tightly, realising the threat in his father’s statement. If Robbe’s mama can’t keep him safe, his father won’t hesitate about separating them - even with their promise. _I’ll be careful, mama. I’ll make sure that I can stay with you this time._ Robbe states, moving to hug his mama tightly. 

—

Vrijdag 15:08

Zoë! Robbe calls out, stepping through the door where happy barks greet him. _Sorry, I’m late. I missed the tram._ He explains, kneeling down to scratch Bruno’s belly which the French Bulldog immediately presented to him upon his entrance. 

Zoë tsked at Robbe’s explanation. _We’ll really have to work on your time management skills. I know you’re the son of Poseidon but we should really kick that late habit of yours away._ She says sternly, with her hands on her waist. 

_Besides, we wouldn’t want you to carry that habit of yours to your wedding. I’m sure Sander’s family wouldn’t look nicely on late grooms._ Zoë continues teasingly, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. 

Robbe flushes a deep shade of scarlet. _Zoë! How did you know?_ Robbe whines.

Zoë laughs at Robbe’s cute reaction. _Come on, Robbe. You know who I live with. By the way, you should know that Jens is upset that he hasn’t met Sander yet._ She continues, patting Robbe on his head. 

_I’m gonna kill Milan!_ Robbe exclaims, dramatically falling to the floor, flabbergasted and embarrassed at how their entire apartment building might be gossiping about his relationship with Sander - and equal parts worried and scared of Jens’ reaction. He’s sure that his best friend isn’t too happy about finding out about the whole thing from a second-hand source.

Zoë pokes at Robbe’s arm, making the brunette glance at her. _Stop being so dramatic, you can tell me all about it while we let the puppies play outside._ She smirks, calling out for the dogs to follow as she walks toward the door that leads to the backyard.

Robbe closes his eyes, silently preparing himself for the coming interrogation. He is disturbed from his solitary state when a cold tongue licks his nose. He opens his eyes and meets large brown eyes which makes him smile. _Ollie, are you waiting for me?_ He asks softly, running his fingers through the puppy’s soft fur. 

Robbe sits up and pulls Ollie for a cuddle. _Sander might drop by later so we can enjoy playtime again._ He whispers, gently squeezing Ollie’s face. 

_Robbe! Help me out with some of the toys!_ Zoë calls out from where she’s grabbing a net of chew toys, making Robbe huff with a pout.

_I’ll be back._ He says to Ollie, releasing the puppy before standing up to help Zoë.

Robbe opens a cabinet where the balls are kept. _I’m sure Senne would be happy to assist you if he was here._ Robbe remarks with a hint of teasing.

Zoë scoffs at the statement, waiting for Robbe to close the cabinet so that he can give the other a full glare. _He can clean up when he arrives._ She explains nonplussed. _Now, come on and and bring those._ She continues impatiently, motioning for Robbe take the bag of balls.

_Sounds like you’re waiting for him_. Robbe chuckles, following Zoë’s order as he doesn’t want to test the blonde’s patience. 

Zoë huffs out, not deeming him worthy of a response and already on her way out to the yard with Ollie trotting behind her. 

Once outside, Robbe starts throwing out the balls in different directions so that the excited dogs can start chasing them. As he’s folding the empty bag afterwards, Zoe finally speaks up. _So are you going to tell me willingly or do you want me to pester you with questions?_

_Zoë! There’s nothing to telll. I’m not - what humans say - I’m not gonna kiss and tell!_ Robbe whines.

_Oho!_ Zoë exclaims. _So you admit that there were kisses!_

Robbe groans. _I’m sure Milan told you that there were kisses involved!_

Zoë giggles, pulling Robbe to sit on a bench. After being seated, he meets her eyes as she tilts her head beside him. _I’m only teasing, Robbe. I just want to know if he makes you happy._ Zoë says with a curious tone.

Robbe sighs defeatedly, making Zoë poke Robbe’s nose with a cheeky smile. _Well, start talking mister._ Zoë says, raising her eyebrows at Robbe.

Robbe averts his eyes, watching two puppies play up the small dog obstacles. _He does make me happy._ Robbe confesses. 

Zoë hums. _Is there a but?_

Robbe shakes his head at the question. _Not really a but. Just that, is it normal for everything to feel so intense? I mean, it’s not bad intense - but everything just feels hot when he touches me. And my heart can’t seem to stop racing. But everything just feels so amazing with him - I didn’t know I could ever feel this good. Like I’ve only started living now. And it’s just weird because what was I doing before Sander if I feel like my life has just started?_ Robbe rambles, looking at Zoë with wide, confused eyes. 

_Oh, Robbe._ Zoë sighs affectionately, patting his hand on the bench and looking to the distance. _That’s normal for us, I think. You know that for us it’s just that one being. So when we meet the one, it’s like our systems go haywire - just trying to figure out how we can give all our love, as well as get it back._

_That’s scary._ Robbe mutters quietly.

Zoë breathes deeply, a nostalgic look on her face. _Yeah, it is._

_Was it like that with Senne?_ Robbe asks softly, carefully watching Zoë’s expression. _I mean how do you cope, considering everything?_

_You know, Senne and I are nothing as cute as you and Sander. He was this typical macho and cool guy - the princely kind that mermaids like to swoon about._ Zoë says with a small laugh.

_Yeah?_ Robbe asks softly.

_Yeah, I guess you can say he was everything I was against. I mean we only met because he had to come here for some community service. I don’t think I ever stopped arguing with him about one thing or another. But he would just take it in stride and smile._ Zoë shares wistfully, grinning at Robbe.

_ I think my heart couldn’t figure out if it loved or hated him with a passion.  _ Zoë confesses with soft laugh.  _ But Senne was - he’s one of the most considerate and loving persons I know - and one of the most loyal. It’s like I never had a chance so I gave in.  _

Robbe nods in understanding, feeling the exact way about Sander. _How did you decide to tell him that you were a mermaid?_ He asks.

Zoë hums. _I think it was instinctively - like I didn’t really think about it. I just knew so I told him._

_And?_ Robbe prompts curiously.

_He didn’t believe me._ Zoë exclaims laughingly. Y _ou know, I dragged him to the bathroom and when I started taking off my pants he was so confused if we were going to have sex - our first time together in the bathroom! He later told me he didn’t expect me to be that kinky._ Zoë shares, leaning giggling against Robbe who’s also started laughing from the story. 

Zoë pauses, breathing carefully to calm her laughter down. _Well, I showed him my tail and he was just like wow. He made the promise to not tell anyone and we sealed it._

_Everything was really going great back then. Like nothing could go wrong._ Zoë sighs sadly. _Until Viktor. And well, you already know what happened with Viktor and now here we are._

Robbe nods quietly, wrapping his arm around Zoë in comfort. He does know what happened with Viktor. From Zoë’s story, he knows that Viktor is Senne’s half-brother. The two brothers never got along and Senne tried protecting Zoë from Viktor but, Zoë had misinterpreted Senne’s actions and instead thought he was ashamed of her. One night, Zoë had visited Senne’s apartment and found Viktor instead. Wanting to get to learn more about the brothers’ relationship, Zoë got tricked into drinking some hard liquor and revealed her true form by accident when she drunkenly jumped into the pool at Senne’s place. Senne had arrived then and managed to protect Viktor from harming Zoë but, the damage was done and some photos were taken. 

Viktor had threatened Zoë with the photos - blackmailing her to have sex with him or he would release the photos. Senne had known about the threats and tried to reassure Zoë that he would protect her. However, Zoë was so distraught from the fear of the photos being released one way or another - it wasn’t just her life that was being risked because of the photos. In the end, Robbe’s father was asked to step in and fix the issue. He had removed allof Viktor’s memories and Zoë’s photos. But by extension, Senne’s memories were also removed due to his connection to both Viktor and Zoë. It wasn’t Poseidon’s fault - it was just how the spell worked. 

_I’m actually suprised your father didn’t just turn Viktor to a frog._ Zoë muses out loud. _But I guess there’s more justice with his current punishment._

Robbe laughs in agreement. Poseidon had extracted justice on Viktor when he made anonymous news come out that the man was an actual sex predator. From his memories, Poseidon had found strands of his misdeeds against women - which were detailed in the news articles that came out. The series of articles had led to women coming out and reporting Viktor’s crimes and assaults. Viktor was eventually convicted and is now serving time, to everyone’s relief.

_But how are you doing now?_ Robbe asks gently. With Senne being around all the time.

Zoë stands up to stretch. _Well, he doesn’t make it easy._

_There’s no rule that states you can’t start over with him, Zoë._ Robbe replies easily. _He was just collateral after all._

_I know_. Zoë murmurs, kicking a ball towards one of the dogs. _I just don’t know how I’ll tell him the truth when we get to it._

Robbe sighs. _He found his way back to you, didn’t he? I think that means something in the grand scheme of things. Besides, it doesn’t seem like Senne’s the type to give up easily. He’s here practically everyday, yeah?_

_Yeah, I’m not sure how much help he actually does. Bruno’s overweight from how much snacks Senne gives him._ Zoë laughs.  


_Anyway, enough about me. When are we formally meeting Sander, huh?_ She asks, poking Robbe on the cheek.

Robbe blushes at the change in topic. _I haven’t thought about it._ He murmurs in response. 

Zoë giggles, messing up Robbe’s hair. Well, you better bring him to dinner soon. _I don’t think Jens is happy that he hasn’t met this lover of yours._

_I know._ Robbe mutters, burying his face in his hands. 

His phone rings, pulling Robbe’s attention from the current subject. Upon seeing who’s calling, a smile graces Robbe’s face. He looks up to Zoë who gives him a knowing look, waving him away before he can excuse himself to take the call. 

_Hey_. Robbe greets, standing up to head back to the room. 

_Hey_. A warm, deep voice greets back. _I’m at the front desk but no one’s in here. I’ve been ringing the bell for a while._

_Oh. I’m on my way._ Robbe responds, walking briskly to the reception area. 

Robbe’s smile widens as he catches sight of the blonde leaning against the counter. Sander smirks at him in greeting before bending down to grab something from behind the counter.

_Sorry, Zoë and I were in the yard._ Robbe apologises, making a beeline towards the counter’s entrance to meet Sander. 

Sander smiles as he stands up straight, holding a box of pet supplies. _Making sure Ollie gets some sun?_

_Yeah_. Robbe responds, moving closer for a kiss. 

_Hey_. Sander huffs, evading the incoming kiss and pushing Robbe gently with his box. _I’m here to volunteer, Mr IJzermans. Can you help me out with a sack of dog food?_ Sander continues, nodding towards the said sack on the floor.

Robbe sighs with a smile as he grabs the sack. Sander winks at him teasingly before walking ahead towards the storage area. 

Sander quickly deposits the box to an empty shelf while Robbe organises the dog food. As soon as Robbe turns around to face Sander, the blonde swiftly pushes him against the shelf, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Robbe laughs into the kiss before pushing Sander away gently. _I thought you were here to volunteer?_ Robbe teases. 

_Maybe I’m also here to see a certain someone and steal kisses too._ Sander raises his eyebrows and smiling conspiratorially. Robbe giggles, wrapping an arm around Sander’s neck to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

The two share a few more kisses before Robbe reluctantly pulls away. _Zoë must be wondering what’s taking us so long._ He tells Sander apologetically.

_Ok, let me do what I came here to do before you distracted me._ Sander replies seriously, extracting himself from Robbe’s embrace.

Robbe scoffs. _Excuse me for being distracting and getting pulled to a kiss._

_Yeah, maybe try to tone down your beauty for us mortals?_ Sander laughs, leaving a peck on Robbe’s pouting lips. 

Robbe blushes at the compliment, allowing Sander to drag him out of the storage room. 

Suddenly remembering something, Robbe tugs at their enjoined hands. _Sander, can I ask you something?_

Sander pauses, confused at Robbe’s sudden question. _Yeah, what is it?_

_Umm, what do you think about coming to dinner tomorrow? Just that Jens wants to meet you and maybe mama would like to talk to you too. I mean we don’t have to do it tomorrow if you don’t want to._ Robbe rambles nervously, averting his eyes from Sander.

Sander gently places his warm hand on Robbe’s cheek, tilting his face such that can see the soft look on Sander’s face. _I’d love to come over for dinner tomorrow._

_Really?_ Robbe asks, seeking for confirmation.

_Yeah_. Sander responds firmly. _I mean the worst thing that could happen is your mama turning me to a jellyfish, right?_ He jokingly whispers.

Robbe snorts. _You better hope she doesn’t turn you into seaweed so that we can eat you._

Sander laughs, tugging Robbe closer to pull the latter for another kiss. 

—-

Zaterdag 20:56

_So Marcus and I were having a moment - I was moving in for a kiss - when this taxi drives past and drenches us in all that flood water!_ Milan exclaims, flailing his arms wildly as he recounts his disastrous date. 

Léa laughs uncontrollably, eyes shining from tears from listening to Milan’s recent escapades. 

_Stop laughing! Do you know how long this thing with Marcus has been going?! Our first date! And it ends in shambles! Without me getting some action!_ Milan complains, lightly pushing Léa on her arm as the she tries to muffle her laughter on her arm. 

Robbe giggles softly, turning to face Sander who is biting his lips to repress his own laughter. _Okay?_ Robbe whispers softly, as he tilts his head at Sander, checking if the other boy is comfortable. Sander smiles with a nod, wrapping a warm arm around Robbe’s waist. 

_Were you able to secure a second date atleast?_ Zoë asks, a wide smile playing on her lips. 

Milan sighs, relaxing on the sofa. _Yeah, he was the one who asked me out for the next date. So that’s a good thing. I guess we all can’t be like Robbe who’s already making out with his hot boyfriend after the first date_. Milan responds, sending a teasing wink towards Robbe. 

_What?_ Robbe asks, blood flooding his cheeks, embarrassed as he catches his sight of his mama’s knowing smile as she takes a sip of her wine. 

Sander chuckles beside him. _I guess there’s no point in delaying the kisses when I knew he was the one._ He responds unabashedly, causing a series of awws in the room while Robbe hides his wide smile behind his hands - both flustered and touched at Sander’s statement. 

_Ok, lover boy. Make sure not to make him cry or we’ll come after you._ Jens says, clapping his hand on Sander’s shoulder. 

_Yeah! You should be worried because I can work heels better than Léa and Zoë. You don’t want to see me using them for purposes other than walking._ Milan adds, waving a finger towards Sander. 

Robbe groans while Sander laughs, shaking his head. _I promise not to hurt Robbe._ He replies sincerely, pressing a kiss against the side of Robbe’s head. 

_It’s okay to get hurt and fight every now and then_. Léa interjects, motherly smile on her face. _Just make sure to take care of each other afterwards_.

At her words, Robbe brings his hands down from his face to pull Sander’s hand to his own. He nods as he meets his mama’s gaze, heart warm at the affection and love directed towards him by his family in the room. 

_Well, now that we’ve settled that Sander’s going to take care of our Robbe._ Léa says, warm smile shifting to a devious one. _I think you both should set a meeting with Milan to educate yourselves on how to not hurt each other when things get a bit more physical?_

The whole room erupts in laughter as Robbe drops to Sander’s lap, mortified by the insinuation coming from his own mama. 

—-

22:19

_I think that went well_. Sander says, rubbing his thumb against Robbe’s as they held hands while walking down the street. The two are heading towards where Sander had parked his car after the small gathering or welcome to Sander ended. 

_Yeah? Are you sure you’ll be able to endure my family for a few more months?_ Robbe asks with a playful smile on his face. 

Sander snorts in response, stopping to look at Robbe. _What do you mean a few months? And here I thought you were in it with me forever. I didn’t peg you for a player but I guess angelic looks can be deceiving._ Sander complains dramatically with a pout.

Robbe laughs, wrapping his arms around Sander’s neck. _So you plan on keeping me forever, huh? You’re just in luck because mermaids can only fall in love once in a lifetime._ He teases the blonde with a coy smile. 

Sander pulls Robbe closer by the waist and gently rubs his nose against the latter’s. _I’m holding you and I’m never letting you go._ Sander whispers before capturing Robbe’s smile in a kiss.

Robbe sighs, allowing Sander to deepen the kiss. He raises to his tiptoes as he tugs at Sander’s hair to pull him closer. 

_Hey, you faggots!_ A man shouts, rudely interrupting the kiss and making Robbe and Sander turn towards a group of men walking towards them. 

_No one wants to see two men disgustingly kiss! Stop polluting our streets with that!_ Another man adds viciously while cracking his fists.

Robbe feels his hands shake in anxiety and Sander pulls him quickly towards the direction of his car. 

_Hey! We’re still talking to you! Why are you walking away?!_ One of the men shouts, reaching Robbe quickly and pulling him by his shoulder. 

Sander quickly moves to push Robbe behind him, eyes fierce as he faces off against the man. Robbe tugs at Sander’s jacket, nervous as he glances at the group of four men. _Let’s just go._ He whispers. 

The man overhears Robbe and laughs maliciously. _I think we need to teach these boys how to be men._ He announces loudly to his friends. 

In a blink of the eye, the man swings his fist towards Robbe. Sander immediately blocks the fist but the two other men suddenly come out of nowhere and grabs Sander to throw him down the street. 

_Sander!_ Robbe screams, rushing over to help the blonde but an arm grabs his hoodie by his neck and he is pulled instead to face the first assailant. 

_Let go of him!_ Sander shouts and Robbe turns to find him being stepped on the shoulder by one of the men. Robbe struggles to break free from his assailant, pulling at the other’s arm to let him go.

_Boys shouldn’t be kissing other boys. Do you know what happens when they do? They get punished._ The man states, choking Robbe’s neck and swinging his arm to hit the mermaid. 

Robbe closes his eyes to brace himself from the hit but it never comes. He drops to the ground as he hears the sound of a body being thrown against the wall and bones breaking. 

Robbe opens his eyes to a pair of black oxford shoes stopping a few steps infront of him. His eyes follow a path, moving up to the black slacks, perfectly tailored dark suit before meeting the familiar golden eyes of his father. 

_Boys don’t get punished for kissing other boys_. Poseidon states coldly, shifting his gaze towards the wall where Robbe finds the four men, slumped against the wall in fear. 

The men grapple on their injured bodies as Poseidon slowly walks toward them. _Do you know what men like you get punished for?_ His cold voice questions, sending a shiver of fear up Robbe’s spine as he remains frozen on the ground. 

_They get punished for even attempting to touch my child._ Poseidon says as he raises his hand and closes it in a fist. The four men gasp as they are pulled to their feet by an invisible force on their necks. Their hands scratch on their necks, pulling at the air as they attempt to get oxygen into their bodies.

_Robbe_. Sander gasps out fearfully and Robbe breaks from his trance to find the blonde moving towards him, cradling his abused stomach gingerly. 

Robbe’s eyes dart from Sander towards the men who are slowly losing consciousness. _Stop it!_ Robbe shouts, realising what was actually happening.

The men drop like rag dolls on the street as Poseidon relaxes his stance. He doesn’t move as the men gasp for air and scramble to run away.

Sander reaches Robbe and wraps the mermaid in a hug, whispering apologies against his dark curls. Robbe’s hands grasp at Sander’s jacket, trying to melt against the blonde as he tries to calm his racing heart. He knows he should say something to Sander but something feels lodged on his throat and he can’t seem to find his voice to speak. 

_Robbe_. Poseidon’s commanding voice calls out, making Robbe grow smaller as he turns to face his father. Poseidon’s tall and slender figure looms over them. His blue steel hair is perfectly coifed, unmoved by the recent violence he inflicted on the four men. 

_Let’s go, Robbe._ Poseidon orders, ignoring Sander’s presence even as the blonde remains wrapped around his son. 

_Father? What?_ Robbe asks, confused and fearful of his father. 

_These human are vile creatures. You can’t stay here._ Poseidon responds, face apathetic. 

_Excuse me, what do you mean?_ Sander speaks out, arms tightening around Robbe.

_It means that you creatures don’t deserve him and that he’s returning to where he rightfully belongs._ Poseidon icily states, golden eyes glaring at Sander. 

_No! That wasn’t the deal!_ Robbe exclaims, standing up in defiance and pulling Sander with him. 

_The deal is off, Robbe. You’re not safe here._ Poseidon coldly states, jaw ticking at his son’s reaction. 

_I’m not leaving Sander and mama._ Robbe states firmly, holding tightly onto Sander’s hand. 

_It’s not a choice_. Poseidon responds easily before snapping his fingers.

The last thing Robbe remembers before everything went dark was Sander’s horrified scream of his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I powered through but I’m not sure where I am going with this so let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! 🥰🥺🥰


End file.
